Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en 4 leçons?
by Yami Aku
Summary: Nöel approche et Draco va apprendre à ses dépends ce que signifie cette fête pour un Harry Potter bien décidé à la faire dans de bonnes conditions.
1. Leçon 1

**Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en quatre leçons ?**

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku vous vous en serez presque douté.

**Genre** : Humour, Noël, Romance.

**Type** : Slash Yaoi donc homophobe vous savez comment changer de page.

**Pairing** : Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Comme si j'écrivais beaucoup d'autres couples dans le monde d'Harry Potter. XD HPDM FOREVER sinon je ne ferais pas parti de la Confrérie Drarryste en tout cas si vous n'avez pas encore lu les deux premiers chapitres allez y !

**Disclamer **: Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas bien que j'aimerais une 'tite fouine pour Noël XD qui se transforme bien sûr lol Mais bon je crois que ce n'est pas possible!

**Note** : Alors alors, non vous ne rêvez pas, une nouvelle ffic mais attention, celle-ci ne durera pas longtemps car ne fera que 4 chapitres. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné avec le titre. Donc c'est un cadeau de Noël que je fais à quatre personnes qui j'espère passeront sur cette page pour la lire et que j'apprécie énormément.

Première leçon

A ma **Nu-chan, **my best friend que vous connaissez sur ffnet sous le pseudo de **Yuki-san3** qui ne peut plus écrire pour le moment et qui n'a plus accès à Internet pour cause de prépa. Ma Nunu qui m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

Seconde leçon

A **Umbre77** qui nous fait de si magnifiques histoires que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir lire en temps et en heure et surtout parce que j'aimerais pouvoir être un petit peu plus présente pour elle. Donc si tu lis cette histoire, t'adore !

Troisième leçon

A mon **poussin** et oui, vous lisez bien _mon_ poussin. Ma 'tite **Fairy** **Milk** qui vient de se lancer dans le merveilleux monde qu'est la fanfiction en débutant comme une reine. Sa ffic est une merveille. Poussière d'étoiles. 'tit poussinou n'a moi !

Quatrième leçon

Et pour finir et pas la moindre ma 'tite **bête serpentardesque** que j'aime. **Llily.B** que vous connaissez par ses somptueuses ffics. Qui sont une vrai galère à écrire mais qui sont tellement magnifiques au final. Non Lily je te jure, tu ne me déranges pas et moi je suis sûre que je ne te dérange pas non plus quand je viens te faire chier XD !

Voila, quatre personnes que je remercie énormément.

Un petit miffi aussi à ma tite Lou-chan. **Louvegrise** qui m'a aidé à trouver des idées pour deux passages de ce chapitre.

Voilou je crois que c'est bon, maintenant et bien euh qu'ajouter de plus si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre vous amusera parce que pour la plus part c'est du vécu XD.

Comment ça j'aime pas Noël et les courses qui vont avec………'Fin bon…

BONNE LECTURE !

°Yami super enjouée°

**Première leçon **

**Ou**

**Comment faire ses courses de Noël dans de bonnes conditions. **

**1) Toujours bien se couvrir.**

- Puis je savoir Potter, pourquoi je suis obligé de t'accompagner pour les courses de Noël de _tes_ amis.

- Parce que Malfoy, ça te fait du bien de sortir en ce magnifique temps.

Un petit rire cynique se fit entendre de la bouche du premier. Il resserra son écharpe et rajusta son manteau, montant soigneusement le col de fourrure blanche.

- Magnifique temps. Il neige, il fait froid. Je vais t'en foutre moi des 'magnifiques temps' Potter.

- Laisse le temps où il est. Et avance.

Harry qui portait un long manteau, une écharpe et des gants donna un petit coup dans le dos du blond pour le forcer à sortir du Chaudron baveur où régnait une bonne chaleur. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri peu masculin alors que les flocons de neige s'infiltraient dans son cou pas encore assez couvert.

- Pauvre chochotte, ce n'est que de la flotte.

- Ta soi-disant eau est froide.

Il resserra encore plus son écharpe et ferma les derniers boutons de son manteau avant d'enfiler ses gants pendant qu'Harry tapotait sur les pierres pour ouvrir le passage.

- Et tu n'aimes pas quand c'est froid ! Oui je sais, mais tu portes un col roulé, plus une écharpe, plus ton col de manteau. Ne va pas abuser non plus.

- Il faut savoir combattre le mal par le mal Potter.

Le muret s'ouvrit et Draco passa devant le brun qui souriait de la façon d'être de l'ancien Serpentard. Tout se referma une fois les deux garçons entrés sur le Chemin de Travers. Le blond grogna en voyant la ruelle.

- Autant de décorations pour cette foutue fête.

- C'est joli je trouve moi.

Harry se mit en marche laissant son regard vagabonder d'échoppe en échoppe, admirant les vitrines vivantes et guirlandes lumineuses animées la rue. Draco le suivit les mains dans les poches, il n'avait pas envie de sortir et juste parce que Monsieur avait des courses à faire, il fallait absolument les exécuter aujourd'hui. Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules il continua d'avancer regardant ses pieds pour éviter de marcher dans n'importe quoi.

- C'est vraiment très joli.

- Tu trouves vraiment ?

- Oui regarde.

Harry lui montra la devanture d'une boutique, il y avait bon nombre de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et dessus on pouvait voir des petites fées danser. Près d'une autre, c'était des farfadets qui donnaient de l'argent, beaucoup se laissait berner par l'or de leurs pièces.

- C'est pathétique.

- Malfoy fait un effort.

- Mais j'en fais un Potter, tu vois bien je suis là avec toi.

Devant le regard du blond, le brun laissa tomber et se remit en route.

- T'es énervant.

Draco entendit parfaitement la petite phrase qu'il avait laissé échapper. Il le savait, c'était quelque chose d'important pour Harry cette sortie dans les rues sorcières, mais tout de même, il aurait pu choisir un autre jour, un autre moment et puis d'autres amis aussi. Est-ce que lui l'avait fait sortir pour acheter un cadeau pour se amis ? Non.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas traîner.

Harry s'était retourné et avait bien vu le regard vide de Draco, il soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui qui était heureux de sortir, ça allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

oOo

**2) Choisir le bon cadeau.**

- Que penses tu de ça ?

Le blond releva la tête d'un livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter et regarda ce que tendait le brun à quelques piles de lui.

- _1000 et 1 recettes pour satisfaire tout bon sorcier._ Pourquoi pas.

Le voyant se replonger dans son livre, Harry se mit à taper du pied.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me répondre par une énigme mais de m'aider à choisir.

Entendant l'énervant dans sa voix, Draco posa son livre et s'approcha de lui pour lire un peu mieux le contenu. Il finit par lui prendre des mains en voyant que ça ne suffisait toujours pas, il le feuilleta rapidement s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour faire genre qu'il lisait puis lui rendit.

- Si elle veut engraisser la belette, ça fera bien l'affaire.

Il fit quelques pas en riant, le livre de cuisine s'écrasa sur sa tête mais il continua de rire, ne faisant pas attention aux cris d'Harry qui le traitait de toutes sortes de nom d'oiseau. Il rattrapa son livre à lui et continua de le feuilleter.

- Tu es vraiment impossible et énervant… Pour la peine.

Il le vit du coin de l'œil partir mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se replongea dans son ouvrage. Après en avoir parcouru la moitié, il s'étonna de ne plus entendre le brun dans la boutique. Gardant le livre en main, il descendit l'escalier pour regarder le reste du commerce. Personne, du moins pas de tête brune portant des lunettes pouvant faire penser à un Harry Potter de sortie.

Il ne lui avait quand même pas fait ce coup là. Rageant, il se rendit au comptoir bousculant sans s'excuser un sorcier qui se rendait lui aussi en caisse.

- Vous pourriez vous excuser.

- Pas le temps. Puis se tournant vers le caissier. Un jeune homme brun portant des lunettes a dû vous acheter un livre. Il est parti il y a combien de temps à peu près ?

Le vieux vendeur prit un air totalement abruti pour réfléchir puis comme si tout lui revenait en mémoire, il tapa du poing sur le bois et sourit.

- Je m'en souviens, charmant garçon, très mignon mais assez énervé. Il a acheter un livre sur…

- Je m'en fiche, je vous demande simplement s'il est parti depuis longtemps.

L'homme reprit son air réfléchi et regarda sa montre.

- Il y a de cela un petit quart d'heure.

- Tant que ça.

Draco vérifia sur sa propre montre l'indication des aiguilles puis déposa son livre sur le comptoir.

- Je prends ça.

Il paya rapidement et quitta la boutique non pas s'en se faire encore une fois insulter par l'homme qu'il avait bousculer. Sortant dans le froid, il resserra son col de fourrure et soupira. Il aurait mieux fait d'insister pour rester au chaud plutôt que de céder au caprice du brun qui l'avait à présent lâchement abandonné.

Le cherchant du regard dans la rue bondée de monde, il soupira, il n'était pas prêt de le retrouver. Il se mit donc en marche, de toute manière, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il aurait pu rentrer mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait dans ce cas là.

Passant devant différents magasins, il tenta de se mettre dans la tête de l'ancien Gryffondor. Où pouvait-il donc s'être fourré ? Et puis toutes ces chansons criardes de Noël qui lui cassaient la tête. Il allait craquer. Il poussa rapidement la porte d'un magasin d'Apothicaire et la ferma aussi sec dans son dos.

Les effluves lui parvinrent et il soupira, c'était tellement plus agréable, ce mélange de plantes et d'autres essences. La lumière était douce et sombre, c'était tout à fait le contraire de ce qu'on pouvait trouver dehors.

- Un client, que désirez vous ?

Draco posa rapidement son regard sur le vieil homme souriant de son sourire édenté.

- Oh ne dites rien, vous fuyez cette atmosphère bruyante et fêtarde.

- On peut dire ça.

L'apothicaire continua de le regarder de ses orbes noirs.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne saison pour nous autres herboristes.

Draco hocha de la tête et fit quelques pas dans l'antre sombre. Son regard errait de temps à autres sur les pots étiquetés de ci de là. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu autant de choses lui rappelant les potions.

- Prendrez vous quelque chose ?

Le blond ne fit pas de remarque, cet homme le suivait vraiment partout. Il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre puis tout sourire il répondit.

- Oui.

Et il commença à énumérer un bon nombre de nom profitant du fait qu'Harry ne soit pas là. Après tout, il l'avait fait sortir pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

oOo

**3) Faire une pause bien méritée.**

De retour dans le froid hivernal, un sac à la main en plus de son livre, il se remit en quête d'un brun à lunettes. La musique vint l'agresser de nouveau ainsi que les flocons de neige qui apparemment avaient décidé de doubler pendant sa petite pause dans la boutique. Maudissant cette foutue fête de Noël qui l'obligeait à sortir, il parcourut rapidement la rue.

Mais toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry. A cette allure là, il allait vraiment finir transformer en bonhomme de neige. Il fut bousculé par deux enfants qui courraient boule de neige en main.

Comment pouvait on aimer ce truc blanc froid et liquide ?

Il se remit en route pour se faire de nouveau rentrer dedans.

- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

- Attendez vous me rentrez dedans et je devrais faire attention.

- Vous n'avez qu'à pas rester planté au milieu de la rue, abruti.

Draco resserra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver. Elle se prenait pour qui l'autre.

- Oh et puis vous me faites perdre mon temps.

Elle continua son chemin le laissant seul au milieu de la ruelle.

- Harry je te jure que tu me le paieras.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est frigorifié qu'il passa la porte d'un café bondé de monde. Il maugréa et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir pour commander quelque chose de chaud.

Une fois servit, il se délecta du chocolat jusqu'au moment où deux mains froides se glissèrent dans son cou pour le faire sursauter. Il manqua de renverser sa boisson et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un sourire et des yeux malicieux.

- A ce que je vois tu t'es rapatrié.

Draco eut un petit moment de suspend avant de comprendre que la personne qu'il avait cherché pendant longtemps se trouvait à présent devant lui.

- Toi !

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Oui c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Je vais te tuer.

Draco se rua sur le brun mais n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un autre geste que quelque chose de doux lui obstruait la vue.

- Cela te va bien.

Le blond remonta l'étrange tissu doux pour voir Harry le regarder avec un petit sourire attendri. Il retira complètement ce qui apparemment n'était rien d'autre qu'un bonnet mais le brun le lui remit rapidement.

- Nan nan, tu le gardes.

- Je peux tout de même voir la tête que ça a ?

- Non, tu dois me faire confiance.

- Confiance ?

Les sourcils relevés, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas l'air cent pour cent d'accord avec son vis-à-vis. Harry sourit puis posa son regard sur le paquet au sol.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Rien.

- Rien ? Vraiment ?

- Parfaitement ! En tout cas, rien qui ne te concerne.

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent et un léger flux magique se fit sentir. Le sac révéla rapidement son contenu. Draco soupira. Il détestait quand il utilisait la magie sans baguette.

- Tu ne comptais pas faire entrer ça dans la maison.

- Et bien si.

- Et tu crois que je n'allais pas le voir.

Le blond s'accouda contre le comptoir en souriant.

- Figure toi que j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais rentrer justement. Tu n'en aurais alors rien su, vu que tu n'aurais pas été avec moi.

- Rentrer sans moi. Tu comptais vraiment rentrer alors que nous faisions des courses.

Les prunelles glaces se rétrécirent.

- Nous faisions ? Tu m'as lâchement laissé dans la librairie. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je me gèle dehors à te chercher.

- A qui la faute.

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis si susceptible.

- Tu as insulté Ron.

- Comme s'il ne le faisait jamais avec moi.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi lui aurait le droit et pas moi.

- Tu n'as plus quinze ans.

- Non et lui non plus.

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose mais se tut. Il prit la tasse de chocolat chaud et la termina rapidement avant de prendre la main de son vis-à-vis et de le tirer dehors.

- De toute manière, tu finiras tes courses avec moi.

oOo

**4) Accepter les cadeaux qu'on vous fait.**

Draco ne pût répondre quelque chose car le froid venait de le prendre à la gorge, il tenta tant bien que de mal de rajuster ses vêtements pour se couvrir alors qu'Harry n'hésitait pas à le tirer dans la foule qui râlait de se faire ainsi bousculer. Le blond percuta le dos de quelqu'un de plein fouet, reconnaissant l'odeur du brun, il remonta le bord de son bonnet qui venait de lui tomber sur les yeux.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Potter ?

- Bien sûr Malfoy, voila où nous allons faire nos achats pour Ginny et Luna.

Le blond releva la tête et soupira, ça n'allait vraiment pas être drôle du tout. Harry poussa la porte de la boutique et une douce chaleur leur parvint. Il tira un peu plus fort sur la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne pour forcer le traînard à rentrer. Un grognement se fit entendre mais il continua d'avancer afin de permettre à la porte de se refermer derrière eux.

- Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?

- Oh HARRY !

Le brun fit un pas en arrière pour appuyer son équilibre et reçu une jeune femme dans ses bras. De longs cheveux bruns voletant tout autour d'elle.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. D'après les jumeaux, tu aurais tendance à tout faire chez toi.

- Oui je sors peu.

- Et qu'es-tu venu faire dans notre modeste boutique ?

Il sourit en la voyant montrer l'établissement d'un mouvement de bras. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna.

- Cesse donc de faire la tête, on est au chaud au moins.

- Mais tu es venu accompagné Harry, tu aurais dû le dire.

Elle tira rapidement l'ex Gryffondor pour laisser avancer Draco toujours en retrait. Elle eut un petit sourire tendre avant de parler.

- Trop mignon.

Voyant ses yeux briller, Draco croisa les bras.

- Je ne suis pas mignon Brown.

- Roo Malfoy, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Il faut dire que, ton look vestimentaire ne le laisse pas deviner.

Le blond releva un sourcil mais Harry attrapa Lavande par les épaules.

- Je suis venu acheter un cadeau pour Gin' et Luna. Tu aurais quelques choses pour elle dans tout ça.

- Bien sûr, suis-moi.

Draco resté en retrait n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi la jeune fille avait réagit de la sorte. Il fit un tour sur lui même pour voir comment se composait la boutique et si on enlevait le fait que c'était effroyablement lumineux, décorée, ça ressemblait à un magasin. Il y avait des rangées d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres : des livres sur la divinations, des colliers, des talismans. Tout un foutoir que Draco était pressé de quitter.

Il partit rejoindre Harry un peu plus loin, les personnes présentent souriaient à son passage, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait les rendre ainsi.

L'ex Gryffondor qui regardait ce que lui montrait Lavande, se tendit légèrement en entendant le blond hurler un « Potter » tonitruant dans le magasin. Il se tourna pour voir le blond son bonnet à la main se planter devant lui.

- On peut savoir ce qu'est cette chose.

Il montra la dite chose en tapant légèrement du pied.

- Un bonnet.

- Merci ça je l'avais remarqué. Quoi que ça n'en a que le nom.

- Tu l'avais cherché. Et puis ça te va si bien.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry, ça te donne un côté plus doux.

Elle se reçut un regard noir avant que Draco ne fasse tomber l'accessoire au sol.

- Et je me suis promené avec ça sur la tête.

- Hum oui.

Le blond tourna les talons en maugréant contre les enfantillages d'un foutu survivant.

- Allons, personne ne te reconnaît.

- Encore heureux.

Draco n'avait pas l'intention de cesser de bougonner pour le moment. Il le plantait dans la librairie, lui mettait ce foutu bonnet sur la tête. Ce n'était pas lui qui passait pour l'abruti, ça se voyait. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que quelque chose de doux s'installa de nouveau sur sa tête.

- Po…

Deux bras vinrent se croiser derrière sa nuque alors que le jeune homme de tous ses malheurs se trouvait nez à nez avec lui.

- S'il te plait.

- Nan.

Draco détourna le regard de toute manière, il était bloqué. Il entendit un petit rire venir de derrière lui. Il imaginait parfaitement cette fille rire de lui.

Harry tira un peu sur le bonnet pour le forcer à s'approcher davantage de lui.

- Juste…

Son souffle passa sur les lèvres du blond qui tressaillit.

- Pour…

Un léger contact ce fit.

- Aujourd'hui.

Harry fit glisser sa langue sur le contour de la bouche.

- Merci.

Il déposa un rapide baiser avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Il recula et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je t'assure que les oreilles d'ours te vont très bien.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le nez du blond cette fois-ci avant d'attraper le bras de Lavande qui pouffait toujours et de la tirer vers la caisse.

- Je vais prendre tout ça pour les filles.

Draco soupira et croisa son reflet dans l'un des miroirs qui parsemait l'endroit. Il était profondément ridicule. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer dans l'esprit de ce fichu survivant ? Un bonnet blanc avec des oreilles d'ours… Il avait passé l'age de ces 'ourseries'. Et voila qu'il inventait des mots maintenant !

- Je t'assure ça te va très bien. Regarde ce que j'ai pris pour les filles.

- Potter, je me fiche de ce que tu as pu trouvé pour elles.

- Alors j'ai pris un collier avec une pierre bleuté pour Gin', il parait que ça apaise. J'aurais peut-être dû en prendre une pour toi.

- POTT…

- Et pour Luna, j'ai pris…

- Je m'en fiche.

- Mais regarde c'est sympa.

- Oui pour elle, moi je trouve ça moche.

- Malfoy.

- On en a encore pour longtemps ?

Harry rangea le tout dans l'un des petits sacs qu'il tenait à la main et prit l'air de réfléchir.

- Hum, on a rien pour Ron, les jumeaux, faut que je prenne une boite de chocolat pour Molly et Arthur, et puis il faut du papier à lettre et cadeaux, faut pas que j'oublie un petit truc pour Neville, il vient accompagné mais il a pas voulu me dire avec qui…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, n'en dis pas plus, ça me démoralise.

- Mais non tu vas voir tout va être vite fait.

Il attrapa de nouveau sa main et le tira vers la sortie.

oOo

**5) Dévaliser les magasins. **

Ce fut la chocolaterie qui suivit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire constituer plusieurs boîtes, s'amusant à mélanger les petits sapins à la praline avec les étoiles filantes à la meringue et les cadeaux surprises dont on ne connaissait pas le goût. Draco le regardait faire en soupirant. Toutes ces friandises lui donnaient mal au cœur mais le brun semblait véritablement bien s'amuser, tout comme la vendeuse qui s'était prise au jeu. Et quand l'une des étoiles se mettait à voleter pour laisser une longue traînée dorée, ils riaient. Ça avait le dont de l'énerver.

- Oh regarde, le bonhomme de neige retire son chapeau.

- Enfantillage.

- Tsss Malfoy laisse-toi aller.

Un autre bonbon fit son tour de passe-passe.

- Attend j'en prend pour la maison aussi.

Et c'était reparti, une fois fini, Harry lui confia le sac.

L'épisode suivant se déroula dans un magasin de farce et attrape où bon nombre de pétards et autres feux d'artifices avaient été créé pour Noël. Des démonstrations étaient faites et les enfants bousculaient tout le monde pour y assister. Harry rejoignit bien sûr le flot et Draco resta accoudé à l'entrée pour éviter de se faire piétiner par cette horde de demeurés.

Un autre paquet plus tard en main contenant il ne savait combien de trucs ridiculement inutiles, ils se dirigèrent vers un autre magasin aux allures criardes. Draco soupira en voyant le nombre de décorations absurdes qui ornaient la devanture. Harry poussa la porte et une petite mélodie se fit entendre.

- T'as vu, on devrait mettre ça à l'entrée.

- Hors de question ! Que ce truc n'apparaisse pas dans un de tes sacs.

Le brun fit la moue et délaissa l'idée de mettre cette petite marmotte de Noël devant la porte. Mais le blond aurait dû se méfier car la boutique regorgeait d'autres objets dans le style. Il détourna le regard un bref instant et Harry disparu de son champ de vision. Soupirant, il tenta de le retrouver dans l'amas qui se formait autour des bacs et autres endroits où l'on pouvait trouver des babioles à mettre dans un sapin ou sur un buffet voir sur la cheminée. Voulant passer entre un mur et une personne, il l'a toucha à peine mais elle recula juste à ce moment. Elle marmonna quelque chose alors que Draco continuait son chemin.

- Et pardon alors, ça se dit.

Le blond se retourna pour voir la cliente lui lancer un regard noir. Il répondit par un qui voulait dire en gros '_tu peux toujours courir'_ et continua son avancé.

- 'Tain ça se croit vraiment tout permis.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas l'intention de se prendre la tête avec une sorcière « fashion victime » qui avait un peu trop abusé sur le fond de teint. On n'était pas si bronzé à cette époque de l'année, surtout quand on rajoutait une couche de far à paupière et de rouge à lèvres. Soupirant, il continua de chercher Harry.

- Comment peut-on mettre autant de trucs inutiles dans une maison mais c'est pas croyable !

Il fut bousculé et heurta un petit père noël sur une échelle qui se mit à briller de partout et chanter « Petit papa noël ».

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

- Excusez-moi.

Il releva la tête pour tomber sur un visage doux et maquillé sans abus. La jeune sorcière baissa la tête en marmonnant qu'elle était désolée et ramassa l'objet heurté.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Oh si, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'endroit où je mettais les pieds, il y a tellement de monde ici.

- Mouais beaucoup trop.

Elle releva vivement la tête.

- Vous n'aimez pas faire vos courses de Noël ?

- Non, j'accompagne seulement.

- Votre petite amie à beaucoup de chance alors.

Draco marmonna un « on peut le dire » et la jeune fille se mit à rire.

- Je suis sûre que si vous souriez un peu, ça lui ferait nettement plus plaisir.

Voyant l'air absolument pas convaincu du garçon devant elle, elle émit un petit rire clair.

- En tout cas elle a de la chance de vous avoir avec vous. Puis je vous conseiller quelque chose ?

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers une petite boite sur une étagère, elle était bleu pastel. Rattachée à elle se trouvait un petit sapin en métal avec une fente. Elle prit un des objets qui se trouvait dedans et le lui mit dans la main avant de refermes ses doigts dessus.

- Offrez le lui. C'est un merveilleux cadeaux que beaucoup on tendance à oublier. Il suffit simplement de payer six mornilles.

Elle lui offrit un merveilleux sourire avant de partir.

- Au revoir.

Draco resta là sans vraiment comprendre. Il ouvrit sa main pour laisser place à deux petits anges, les deux s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Il soupira, c'était bien pour les enfants ce genre de chose.

oOo

**6) Enfance et conte de Noël. **

Les bras remplis de paquets, les deux garçons marchaient dans la rue, Draco fut brusquement retenu en arrière et se tourna pour tomber sur une devanture où deux statues de Sirène avaient été installées chantant des cantiques de Noël attirant par ce fait nombreux visiteurs curieux. Harry allait pousser la porte quand l'ex Serpentard le retint.

- Tu comptes vraiment entrer là dedans ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on irait là dedans !

- Et bien, pour voir et puis tu oublies que Tonks et Rémus ont une petite fille.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu omettre ce léger détail, fit-il en regardant le ciel d'où la neige ne cessait de tomber.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas avoir oublié qu'il lui faudra un petit quelque chose pour ses 5 ans…

- Qui sont quelques jours après Noël et qu'en tant que bon parrain, tu te dois de le lui fêter.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Je te rappelle que Tonks fait parti, quoi que tu en dises, de ta famille et que donc, la petite Siria aussi.

- Ouais, ouais.

- Donc il faut que tu lui trouves toi aussi quelque chose.

- Hum on verra.

- Donc tu viens avec moi.

Se voyant dans l'incapacité de faire une retraite stratégique, il soupira et se laissa entraîner dans l'antre du monde des jouets pour enfants. Si la boutique de décoration de Noël était déjà remplie de trucs inutiles, ici c'était le must. Il avait dans un coin, des montagnes de peluches, dans un autres, des cubes et autres jeux de constructions, plus loin des livres illustrés ou qui racontaient les histoire eux même pour quand les parents ne pouvaient pas le faire.

- Et t'as vu, le nouveau Styx 00, il vole à un mètre de haut.

- Sérieux, trop fort.

Trois jeunes garçons passèrent en les bousculant pour aller voir la démonstration du balai. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui continuait d'observer l'endroit.

- Du côté moldu on a les voitures et moto pour gosse et ici on fait des balais.

- Tsss c'est dangereux.

- Dit plutôt que tu es jaloux.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, tu n'avais pas ça quand tu étais jeune.

Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de partir à la recherche de quelque chose pour sa nièce.

- Pff on avait de très bons jeux nous aussi.

Il suivit le même chemin que le brun en marmonnant un « Il aurait pu m'attendre ». Passant devant la démonstration de balai, il dut bien avoué que c'était la copie conforme du Styx 00 qui venait de sortir dans la boutique de Quidditch à un prix assez élevé. Il repéra Harry qui s'arrêtait devant le rayon des livres et vint passer sa tête au dessus de son épaule pour le voir lire une petite histoire.

- Tu penses que ça lui plairait ? C'est bourré de fées et de princesses.

- Je pense, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est une petite fille de 5 ans.

- Ce n'est pas agréable de faire les courses avec toi.

- Je t'avais prévenu que je n'aimais pas ça.

Le brun fit claquer le livre en le refermant avant de le remettre à sa place.

- Oui mais tu pourrais au moins profiter du fait que tu es en ma compagnie. Et puis quand Monsieur veut faire du shoping niveau vêtement, je dis rien.

Draco soupira en voyant Harry partir dans une colère noire. Décidément, Noël avait vraiment le don de l'agacer. Décidant de ne pas s'approcher tout de suite de son compagnon de peur de refaire une bourde, il partit donc en quête du jouet miracle. Passant devant les peluches, il décida que non, et puis il lui en avait offert une l'année dernière, les poupées, un truc banale, un mobile elle avait passé l'âge. Le genre petites voitures et autres trucs pour garçon, c'était à éviter. Une palette à dessin, pourquoi pas.

Son regard fut attiré par le fond de la pièce, c'était apparemment le rayon « apprenti magicien ». Il y avait toute sorte de boite de jouet, et une en particulier le séduit. Regardant si Harry n'était pas dans les environs, il sortit le jeu et lu tout ce qui était inscrit dessus. C'était parfait. Se dirigeant vers la caisse, il fit empaqueter le tout et le réduisit pour le mettre dans sa poche.

Il repartit ensuite à la recherche du brun qu'il retrouva cette fois-ci aux rayons mobiles. Ils discutaient en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme qui le regardait d'une bien étrange façon.

- Vous savez même à 5 ans, les enfants adorent ce genre de jouet. Ça bouge et fait de la lumière et avec les nouveaux prototypes certains adultes en prennent même pour eux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il parait que ça fait rêver les conquêtes.

- Vous m'en direz tant.

Elle émit un gloussement qui acheva Draco qui vint rapidement passer son bras autour de la taille d'Harry en déposant un baiser dans son cou juste entre l'écharpe et son oreille.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour Siria ?

- Je pense, cette jeune femme m'expliquait justement comment ça marchait. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

- Et c'est ?

- Surprise mon petit lion.

Draco vit très bien la lueur de curiosité dans les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu verras.

- De toute manière ai-je le choix ? Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu en penses ?

Le blond regarda le mobile puis la jeune femme, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches du brun, il sourit.

- C'est bien pour elle. Elle aime bien le bleu.

Harry sentit parfaitement la petite pointe d'effort que faisait Draco pour paraître intéressé. S'il fallait qu'il se fasse draguer pour qu'il ait ce genre de geste, il n'allait pas en avoir tous les jours. Ou alors il allait surtout devoir prendre une bonne compagnie d'assurance.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons en prendre un.

Draco ne quitta pas la fausse blonde aux yeux bleus qui offrit un charmant sourire à Harry avant de partir chercher une boite. Une fois partit, l'ex Gryffondor soupira.

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès.

- T'as vu comment elle te lorgnait dessus !

- Oui, et ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai acheté ton bonnet, le vendeur m'a fait les yeux doux, à la boutique de décoration, j'ai reçu une main aux fesses.

- Vais les tuer.

Harry dû rattraper son compagnon avant que celui-ci n'aille faire une bêtise.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je pense que votre aptitude à la protection du Survivant n'est pas utile à démonstration.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Si tu voulais réagir, fallait le faire en temps et en heure.

Draco bougonna pour la forme, il était en tord et il le savait parfaitement, même si Harry l'avait délaissé à la librairie puis esquivé au niveau des décorations. Il n'avait rien fait non plus pour rester avec lui. La jeune vendeuse leur fit signe de passer en caisse, elle posa le paquet sur le petit meuble pour l'attente et les salua en souriant.

- Tu peux cesser de la regarder de la sorte.

- Elle te reluquait encore.

- Va m'attendre dehors tu seras gentil.

- Pour que j'aille me geler.

- Ça te remettra les idées en place. Et ne me force pas à me répéter.

Harry appuya un peu plus son regard le forçant à faire ce qu'il avait demandé. Draco se traîna donc jusqu'à la porte et quitta la chaleur pour retrouver le chant des Sirènes. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'après ça, ils allaient rentrer. Il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon bain chaud et d'un bon remontant.

oOo

**7) Un dernier petit détour.**

Ils remontaient doucement la rue, les flocons commençaient à se calmer mais le temps restait toujours aussi frais.

- Cette fois c'est bon.

- Hum.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir avant de sourire.

- Encore une chose à faire.

- Pot…

- Allez, juste un petit truc, c'est presque rien. Et puis c'est sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu veux dire côté moldu ?

- Oui.

Draco haussa les épaules et soupira.

- D'accord. Mais après on rentre.

- Oui…Merci.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne pour arriver tranquillement au chaudron baveur.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Draco se laissa mener là où Harry voulait aller, il n'était pas devin. La foule dans Londres était étouffante, tout le monde venait faire ses courses de Noël. C'était décidé, l'année prochaine, ils ne feraient plus ça un samedi. Ce qui était tout de même agréable, c'est qu'il y avait moins de décorations animées qui criaient tout le long des ruelles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un café et Harry lui demanda gentiment de rester là. Il consentit à le laisser y aller tout seul. Il en ressortit un petit quart d'heure plus tard, un pot de glace à la main et deux petites cuillères.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est de saison.

- Allez, c'est vraiment agréable de manger une glace avec ce temps.

- Mais il neige et il fait froid.

- On l'aura fini en arrivant à l'appartement.

Soupirant, Draco hocha (de) ? la tête et Harry tout sourire ouvrit le pot et commença à gratter la glace à la vanille. Dès qu'il eut réussit son entreprise, il tendit l'achat à Draco qui fit de même.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement n'était pas très long mais avec le temps qu'il faisait et la foule qu'il y avait, ils en avaient pour au moins une bonne demi heure de marche.

La petite cuillère blanche dans la bouche, Harry regarda les quelques flocons qui tombaient toujours mais ne restaient absolument pas sur le sol humide. Bien que les voitures stationnées depuis le matin, les poubelles et les arbres en étaient maintenant recouverts.

- C'est…zolie ne ?

- Hum.

- Chétait quand même…bonne promenade.

Draco lui retira la cuillère de la bouche.

- On va dire que oui.

Ils arrivèrent au coin du petit square qui se trouvait à deux rues de chez eux, tout était blanc sauf l'allée de gravier. Ils décidèrent de le traverser pour couper au plus court. Draco jeta au passage le pot de glace fini dans la poubelle. Harry reprit sa main et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- C'est plus calme ici.

- Ouais pas de mômes braillards qui courent partout.

- Draco, rit doucement Harry.

Le blond s'arrêta et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

- Je préfère quand tu prononces mon prénom quand même.

- Hum ce n'est pas moi qui est décrété qu'en dehors du monde moldu je devais t'appeler Malfoy et toi Potter.

- Oui mais je préfère.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas. Comme ça.

- Tu es vraiment impossible.

- Je sais.

Penchant un peu plus la tête, ils s'embrassèrent. Harry alla perdre ses mains au niveau du bonnet aux oreilles d'ours. Détachant leurs lèvres, il fit un petit sourire mutin.

- Il te va vraiment bien ce bonnet.

- Tsss toi.

Et ils partirent en courrant l'un après l'autre vers leur appartement.

**8) La chaleur du logis. **

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Harry essoufflé et un Draco aux joues rougies.

- Faut que tu te remettes au sport chéri, fit amusé le brun en allant déposer ses paquets dans une pièce sur le côté.

- Mais bien sûr. Ce n'est pas toi qui cours déjà à droite et à gauche…

- Pour trouver un nouveau moyen de faire sauter l'appartement, ah ça c'est certain c'est pas moi.

- Gniagniagnia.

Draco retira ses chaussures avant d'aller lui aussi mettre ses paquets dans la petite pièce. Elle était à droite en entrant dans le salon, elle servait de chambre d'ami quand ils recevaient du monde. D'un décor assez simple, il n'y avait qu'une tapisserie bleutée et un mobilier en bois de chêne.

- Tu aurais au moins pu retirer tes chaussures avant de laisser des traces partout.

- Dray.

- Tout de même.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry fit disparaître toute marques au sol.

- Voila, t'es content.

Draco passa à côté de lui.

- Oui.

Il traversa ensuite le salon blanc, où se trouvaient des tableaux noirs et blancs représentant des personnes, ou tout simplement des décors assez féeriques. Il poussa la petite porte qui menait à leur chambre dont la couleur était un savant mélange de verts apaisants. Il entra ensuite dans la salle d'eau et fit couler un bain dont la température s'avérerait chaude. Revenant dans le salon, il trouva Harry déchaussé et débarrassé de son manteau assit dans le canapé, la télévision allumée sur la page des informations.

- Tu sais le bain aurait pu attendre que tu sois au moins déshabillé.

- Non, j'avais envie de le mettre tout de suite.

Retirant à son tour son bonnet, écharpe et manteau, il alla se servir un verre dans le petit meuble se trouvant non loin du bar qui départageait le séjour de la cuisine. Revenant avec une boisson réchauffant les intestins, il but le tout d'une traite avant de se laisser tomber près de son petit ami pour écouter la chaîne météo.

_Neige prévue sur Londres durant la semaine, avec des températures variant de - 2 à 2. Gelée prévue dans la Capital. Sortez couvert. _

- Décidément, ce foutu temps n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.

- De toute manière, nous avons plein de choses à faire.

- Ah vraiment.

- Oui tu verras. Je vais t'occuper moi.

Il l'embrassa avant de se lever pour disparaître dans la chambre et aller arrêter l'eau. Draco éteignit la télévision et posa la télécommande sur la petite table basse.

- Tu veux quoi comme senteur dans le bain ?

- Acacia.

- D'accord.

Draco sourit et se rendit à son tour dans sa chambre puis la salle de bain, il referma la porte, en souriant. Oui, il allait être occupé pour le moment.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila, premier chapitre fini.

**Draco** : Cette fin est sadique.

**Aku** : Non très juste.

**Harry** : Et bien quelle journée.

**Yami** : Et c'est pas fini, il reste trois leçons encore.

**Draco** : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être pour ma pomme.

**Yami** : Meuuu nannnn.

**Harry** : En tout cas c'est de saison.

**Yami** : Tout a fait. **Baillant**. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il est tout de même 2h30 du mat'.

**Aku** : Qui voulait absolument finir ce chapitre ce soir.

**Yami** : Rabat joie.

**Harry** : Allez moi ai envi de dormir.

**Draco** : Moi aussi.

**Aku** : C'est donc l'heure de vous demandez si cela vous a plu ? A savoir que le prochain chapitre sentira bon la forêt.

**KISU.**


	2. Leçon 2

**Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en quatre leçons ?**

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku vous vous en serez presque douté.

**Genre** : Humour, Noël, Romance.

**Type** : Slash Yaoi donc homophobe vous savez comment changer de page.

**Pairing** : Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Comme si j'écrivais beaucoup d'autres couples dans le monde d'Harry Potter. XD HPDM FOREVER sinon je ne ferais pas parti de la Confrérie Drarryste en tout cas si vous n'avez pas encore lu les deux premiers chapitres allez y !

**Note** : Alors alors, non vous ne rêvez pas, une nouvelle ffic mais attention, celle-ci ne durera pas longtemps car ne fera que 4 chapitres. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné avec le titre. Donc c'est un cadeau de Noël que je fais à quatre personnes qui j'espère passeront sur cette page pour la lire et que j'apprécie énormément.

Première leçon

A ma **Nu-chan, **my best friend que vous connaissez sur ffnet sous le pseudo de **Yuki-san3** qui ne peut plus écrire pour le moment et qui n'a plus accès à Internet pour cause de prépa. Ma Nunu qui m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

Seconde leçon

A **Umbre77** qui nous fait de si magnifiques histoires que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir lire en temps et en heure et surtout parce que j'aimerais pouvoir être un petit peu plus présente pour elle. Donc si tu lis cette histoire, t'adore !

Troisième leçon

A mon **poussin** et oui, vous lisez bien _mon_ poussin. Ma 'tite **Fairy** **Milk** qui vient de se lancer dans le merveilleux monde qu'est la fanfiction en débutant comme une reine. Sa ffic est une merveille. Poussière d'étoiles. 'tit poussinou n'a moi !

Quatrième leçon

Et pour finir et pas la moindre ma 'tite **bête serpentardesque** que j'aime. **Llily.B** que vous connaissez par ses somptueuses ffics. Qui sont une vrai galère à écrire mais qui sont tellement magnifiques au final. Non Lily je te jure, tu ne me déranges pas et moi je suis sûre que je ne te dérange pas non plus quand je viens te faire chier XD !

Voila, quatre personnes que je remercie énormément.

Voici donc le chapitre 2, hi hi, et oui, les galères continuent pour nos deux amis. Toutes notes concernant les reviews sont en fin de chapitre.

C'est donc une autre scène de la vie quotidienne pour fêter Noël, c'est vert, ça pique, ça sent la verdure, c'est…allez je suis sûre que vous avez deviné.

Yami super enjouée

Bonne lecture.

**Leçon 2 **

**Ou**

**Comment décorer un sapin dans la joie et la bonne humeur. **

**1) Se lever le matin avec bonne humeur.**

De quoi pouvait on rêver mieux ? Un jour au calme chez soi, en vacances donc pas de travail à effectuer avant une date limite, la lumière hivernal qui vient délicatement éclairer la chambre, la chaleur de la couette et les bras de la personne aimée à ses côtés…il manquait quelque chose là…faisant un retour en arrière, il se tourna dans le lit pour rencontrer une place vide.

Se relevant d'un bond, il se frotta les yeux pour ensuite découvrir une pièce totalement vide. Enlevant la couette, il posa un pied hors du lit et le remit rapidement à l'intérieur. Il faisait froid. Avisant sa baguette sous son oreiller, il la prit et lança un sort de chaleur sur la chambre.

Pouvant enfin sortir, il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'au petit siège où il attrapa de quoi se couvrir et sortit dans le salon. Là aussi tout était vide. Pas de présence d'un brun à lunette. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever si tôt. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon. Relevant tout de même la tête, il aperçu un mot gribouillé à la va vite.

_Sorti_ _faire un truc, je rentre pas tard. Appuie sur le bouton pour ton café, il est prêt. _

_Harry. _

Délaissant le bout de papier, il se tourna lentement vers la cafetière moldu qui se trouvait derrière lui et soupira.

- Il est gentil lui, c'est quel bouton ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, examina les cinq boutons qui se trouvaient sur la machine puis se retourna et reposa la tête dans ses bras en marmonnant un « Il a intérêt à rentrer vite ».

Se rendormant pratiquement, il entendit à peine le verrou de l'entrée se défaire. Il baragouina un « C'est pas trop tôt » avant de replonger totalement dans son état comateux. Une odeur de conifère vint lui titiller les narines, il était pas dans une forêt, il n'y en avait pas dans le centre de Londres, alors pourquoi diable y avait il cette odeur.

- Oh tu es réveillé ?

- Hum. (Trad : Faut le dire vite !)

Des lèvres gelées se posèrent sur sa joue en lui souhaitant un bonjour joyeux.

- T'étais où ? Arriva tant bien que de mal à prononcer Draco.

- Faire un truc.

Il y eut un petit clap puis le bruit d'une machine qu'on met en marche.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort tout de même.

- Chais pas le bouton.

Harry soupira en lui déposant sa tasse de café fumant.

- Ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

- S'tu le dis.

Draco porta sa main à la tasse avant de relever un petit peu la tête pour boire son contenu.

- C'est rare de te voir aussi fatigué le matin.

- Tu m'as achevé hier.

- On a rien fait !

Le blond reposa la tasse et s'écroula de nouveau sur le comptoir.

- Rien fait, tu plaisantes, on est sorti alors que tu m'avais promis que c'était bon et pour quoi ? Pour un de ces stupides trucs verts à aiguilles.

- C'est un sapin Draco.

- Ouais ouais, ça revient au même et tout ça pour rentrer bredouille.

- Normal, aucun ne te plaisait et tu as rabroué chaque marchand qu'on a croisé.

- Je voulais rentrer.

Harry fit rapidement le tour du comptoir pour se mettre devant son amant.

- Il a fallu que je te traîne pour faire les courses de Noël et hier pour acheter le sapin et au final, j'ai dû aller l'acheter ce matin pour être sûr qu'on en ait un pour le réveillon.

Le temps que la phrase monte au cerveau embrumé de l'ancien Serpentard, Harry avait déjà disparu du salon pour aller faire un tour au niveau de la salle de bain. Quand tout fut clair dans la tête du blond celui-ci fit un bon.

- Quoi ? Harry ? Un sapin ? Ce matin !

Pas de réponse, son regard se posa sur le côté du salon. L'odeur n'était pas un rêve, il y avait un sapin dans l'appartement. Un grand arbre vert d'environ deux mètres, assez imposant, devant la baie vitrée. Traversant assez rapidement la pièce, il pénétra dans la chambre avant d'aller tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Harry, faut que tu m'expliques là. Ce truc dans le salon.

- Un sapin Draco, S.A.P.I.N.

- Ouais on s'en fout. Mais, mais comment t'as ramené ce monstre ici.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry les cheveux en bataille, son corps entouré uniquement d'une serviette pour cacher ses parties.

- J'ai tout simplement été chez un vendeur sorcier. Dray chéri, j'aimerais bien pouvoir me laver, nous avons plein de choses à faire tout à l'heure.

Harry vola un baiser à Draco avant de refermer la porte. Le blond entendit bientôt l'eau de la douche. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit tout d'un coup très fatigué.

- Beaucoup de choses à faire….

oOo

**2) Se préparer psychologiquement à l'attaque. **

- Tu veux bien m'aider à finir de ranger la cuisine Draco.

- Pourquoi tu es pressé ? T'as qu'à te servir de la magie.

Un sifflement lui parvint de derrière le comptoir.

- Ouais, ouais c'est bon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on se serve de la magie s'il n'y en a pas besoin.

- Parfaitement, on n'a pas décidé de prendre cet appart côté moldu pour faire de la magie tout le temps.

Le blond attrapa les deux verres restant sur la table et les porta prés de la machine à laver la vaisselle.

- C'est toi qui as tenu à ce qu'on soit loin du monde sorcier.

- Et tu étais parfaitement content qu'ainsi on évite les paparazzis qui n'osent pas s'approcher d'habitation moldu.

- Encore heureux sinon ils auraient eu le droit à un bon sort de magie noir.

Harry sourit et retira les verres des mains de son amant pour les ranger.

- Et après j'aurais dis quoi au Ministre. Désolé, mon petit ami à tendance à ne pas apprécier qu'on s'approche trop près de notre nid.

- Tsss comme si avec ton statut de Survivant tu ne pourrais pas te faire pardonner.

Le blond vit rapidement le visage de son petit ami virer au pâle et il se maudit d'avoir sorti cette phrase. Harry passa à côté de lui sans un mot et ramassa la corbeille de pain sur la table avant de soupirer et de la poser sur le comptoir pour retirer la nappe. Se mordant la lèvre, Draco le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et entoura sa taille de ses bras avant d'aller nicher sa tête dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Ça m'a échappé.

- Le problème vois-tu, c'est que ça t'échappe toujours.

Harry se laissa tout de même aller dans cette étreinte.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant que le brun ne s'écarte des bras qui l'entouraient. Mais Draco le retint et déposa un baiser juste derrière son oreille.

- Excuse-moi.

- Va me chercher l'escabeau, on en aura besoin.

- Tout de suite.

Le blond disparu laissant seul Harry qui soupira. Il regarda la nappe qu'il tenait dans ses mains, cadeau que Blaise Zabini leur avait fait quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il y a peu de temps. Ça allait être leur premier vrai Noël ensemble, il se doutait bien que Draco était déçu que Blaise et Pansy ne puissent venir.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un grand boom se fit entendre. Il laissa tomber la nappe au son et se rua dans la chambre d'ami. Il découvrit Draco assit au sol, la caisse à ses pieds, la moitié de son contenu répandu au sol. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se laissa tomber à genoux prés du blond qui se massait le bras.

- Dray, ça va ?

- Ouais j'crois.

Il fit un petit mouvement de bras et grimaça de douleur.

- Tu t'es fait mal où ?

- Apparemment au bras mais c'est rien, ça va passer.

- Mais oui, on y croit tous.

Soupirant, le brun murmura quelques mots et une petite boite blanche apparue à ses côtés. Il en sortit une petite potion de premier soin.

- Je ne suis pas mourrant 'Ry.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, dis-moi plutôt comment tu as réussi ton compte.

Draco tourna la tête lorsqu'il vit Harry relever la manche de sa chemise et verser trois gouttes sur la parcelle de peau ayant virée au rouge.

- T'as dis pas de magie, je suis monté sur ce foutu escabeau à la con.

- Je t'avais demandé de le ramener pas de l'utiliser pour aller chercher la caisse de décoration. Et puis comment t'as su que j'avais rangé tout ça là ?

Le blond grimaça de nouveau quand la potion fit son effet.

- C'est que ça brûle ce truc.

- Pour ton information c'est toi qui l'aies faite.

- Tsss.

Harry posa sa main sur la blessure pour apaiser son amant et sourit.

- Tu as changé de sujet.

- Hum.

- Draco.

- C'est juste que je voulais t'aider. Et puis c'était pas dur de savoir que c'était là !

D'un nouveau mouvement toute la caisse fut rangée.

- Tu es vraiment imprévisible.

Harry se releva et embrassa rapidement Draco avant de ramasser la boîte et de se mettre en route pour le salon.

- Oublie pas l'escabeau.

Draco sourit bêtement en regardant l'endroit où avait disparu Harry.

Il l'aimait trop ce mec.

oOo

**3) Premier contact : Guirlande lumineuse.**

Draco était debout devant l'arbre vert qui trônait fièrement devant la baie vitrée. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder d'un autre angle, pour lui ça restait vraiment un truc piquant. Quel était l'intérêt de mettre cette chose dans leur maison ? Ça sentait à quinze mètres et surtout ça prenait beaucoup trop de place à son goût.

Son regard dévia vers la grosse caisse qui se trouvait sur la table, elle était remplie, et Draco imaginait parfaitement qu'Harry allait rajouter toutes les choses qu'il avait acheté lors de leurs courses de Noël. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt de les oublier celles-la. C'était la première fois qu'il était traîné dans une rue commerçante pour ce genre de chose.

Prés au lard était tout de même plus calme lors de leur sortie au temps de Poudlard. Mais c'était loin maintenant, très loin même. Et puis avec la guerre et tout, leur génération avait à présent plus de la vingtaine. L'année prochaine, Harry et lui auraient 24 ans. Que le temps passait vite.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Harry était là tenant dans ses mains un grand sac qui devait contenir beaucoup de choses qui pour Draco s'avéraient inutiles.

- Tu as vraiment acheté tout ça dans le magasin.

- Non pas tout, j'ai fais des achats aussi pendant que tu errais dans la rue.

Harry sourit alors que Draco lui envoyait un regard noir au souvenir de cette errance sans saveur.

- Fait pas cette tête amour, ça m'a permis d'acheter ton magnifique bonnet.

- Tu parles du truc blanc qui se trouve dans la poubelle.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça.

Le regard vert d'Harry en disait long sur la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Comme si tu me croyais capable de le faire.

- Justement. C'est parce que je t'en crois capable que je vérifie.

Le blond croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en bougonnant.

- Il est dans le placard.

- T'as intérêt.

Draco le vit ouvrir le sac et en sortir quelque chose de long et coloré.

- Tu ne vas pas mettre ça là dedans.

- Si, pourquoi ?

- C'est coloré.

- En effet.

Harry monta sur l'escabeau et commença à l'installer en partant du haut.

- Tu pourrais au moins venir m'aider.

- Tss.

Et avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, Draco consentit à attraper le bout de la guirlande et la poser sur les branches plus basses. Alors qu'il ajustait la seconde, Harry passa la tête de l'autre côté des branches pour voir ce que fabriquait son petit ami.

- Dray, pas comme ça. Plus haut.

- Plus haut plus haut, mais elle est très bien là.

- Non.

Harry délaissa tout ce qu'il faisait pour venir prendre le bout des mains du blond et le poser une branche plus haut.

- Si tu la mes plus bas, ça va s'emmêler avec celle du dessus.

- Moi je te dis que c'était très bien comme ça.

- Et tu dis avoir un goût pour le design.

- En tout cas plus esthétique que le tien.

Le brun ajusta la guirlande et embrassa rapidement Draco avant d'aller en prendre une autre plus petite.

- Ouais niveau vêtements mais pas le reste.

Croisant les bras de nouveau sur son torse, il fit la moue.

- J'ai un très bon sens de la décoration intérieur.

- Dans ce cas, c'est le moment de m'en faire part. Mets celle-la dans le sapin pendant que j'en prends une autre. Et fait attention, elle est…

- AÏE !

- …particulière.

Regardant ce que venait de lui refiler Harry, il cligna des yeux.

- Dis-moi 'Ry, que ça brille d'accord, mais que ça bouge, c'est normal ?

- Oui, c'est un serpent féerique d'arbre de Noël.

Le blond lâcha tout pour regarder la guirlande tombée raide au sol. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en se penchant vers elle, dès qu'il la retoucha, elle se mit à onduler.

- Mais c'est quoi c'te truc ?

- Cesse de faire l'enfant.

Harry la ramassa et elle se remit à bouger.

- Elle ne bouge qu'en présence de chaleur.

- En présence de chaleur ?

- Oui, tu verras.

- Tu as vraiment acheté n'importe quoi.

Draco le vit le snober totalement et installer, comme il fallait, la guirlande qui cessa tout mouvement une fois déposé dans le sapin. Son petit ami avait vraiment des idées qui le dépassaient niveau décoration. Et son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

oOo

**4) second contact : Guirlandes colorées.**

- Harry moi ça ne m'amuse pas du tout.

- Mais tu es trop mignon comme ça.

Devant le regard de chien battu du brun, Draco soupira, après les guirlandes de Noël dispatchées dans le sapin avec beaucoup du mal, ils étaient passés à toujours des guirlandes malheureusement mais cette fois qui ne faisait pas de lumière. Il bénissait Harry que pour une chose : il n'en avait apparemment pas acheté qui chantaient.

- Vire-moi ces trucs là tout de suite.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Si.

- T'as qu'à le faire tout seul.

- Mais j'n'y arriverais jamais.

Un petit rire lui parvint et il se mit à bouder.

- C'est tout sauf drôle.

- Si si. Tu brilles de partout.

Harry consentit à retirer l'une des guirlandes de la tête du blond. Elle était d'un magnifique pailleté mélange d'or et d'argent qui ressortirait merveilleusement bien sur le vert du sapin.

- Elle est belle, ne ?

- Mouais mais pas sur ma tête. Vire les autres.

- Rabat joie !

Le brun se retourna pour aller la mettre dans le sapin, un sourire tout de même mutin sur les lèvres. Draco pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, s'il n'aimait vraiment pas, il pouvait très bien les enlever tout seul.

- Donne-moi en une autre au lieu de râler.

- Tsss.

Il en retira une rouge et or qui lui entourait le cou.

- Cette couleur t'allait vraiment bien.

- Même pas en rêve Potter.

- Allons mon petit dragon. Ça égaye ton teint.

Une sorte de grognement lui parvint qui ne réussit qu'à le faire rire de nouveau. Harry se retourna vivement les mains sur les hanches.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui t'es prit les pieds dans le sac et qui est tombé dans celui de guirlande, ne t'en prend qu'à toi.

- Gniagniagnia. C'est toi qui l'as laissé traîner.

- Non, il n'a pas bougé depuis un quart d'heure.

Croisant les bras sur son ventre, Draco se mit de nouveau à bouder, cette fois ci, Harry explosa totalement de rire, se tenant les cotes tellement c'était ridicule.

- Draco, s'il te plait.

- J'en ai marre.

D'un rapide mouvement de bras, il se dépêtra de trois guirlandes de couleurs avant de se baisser pour en ramasser une et aller la mettre autour du cou d'Harry.

- Et bien le vert et argent te va très bien aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Harry sourit et attrapa un petit bout pour aller chatouiller la joue de Draco avec.

- Après tout je suis bien avec toi.

Draco sourit malicieusement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Passant doucement sa langue sur celles-ci, il attendit qu'on lui ouvre gentiment le passage pour un long et langoureux baiser.

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui les fit sursauter. Harry posa sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami avant que l'appareil ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

- Faut que j'aille répondre.

- Tu peux laisser sonner, le répondeur le fera très bien tout seul.

- Et si c'était important.

- Ben voyons, qui serait plus important que moi.

- T'es vraiment imbu de toi quand même.

- Ose me dire le contraire.

Harry émit un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser derrière l'oreille du blond.

Une voix retentit dans le salon.

_Il n'y a personne pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. _

- Faudra penser à changer le message.

- Ça fait seulement une dizaine de fois que tu le dis.

- Je sais.

_ALLO HARRY! T'ES PAS LA ! ALLO !  
Ron passe moi ce téléphone, franchement, t'es vraiment pas doué. _

_Mais…._

_Harry t'es pas là ? C'est ''Mione. C'était pour te dire que pour le réveillon, j'apporte un dessert, alors ne fait pas quelque chose de trop gros. Voila, bisous à vous deux et faites pas de bêtises. _

Il y eut le bip bip de fin de message et le silence regagna la pièce.

- Cette belette est vraiment nulle.

- Parce que tu trouves que tu es mieux que lui niveau appareil moldu.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir, alors qu'Harry se dégageait de son étreinte, retirant la guirlande de son cou.

- Je sais me servir d'un téléphone moi au moins.

- Oui c'est sûr, il a fallu une quinzaine d'essai pour que tu arrives à prononcer son nom correctement et que tu ne hurles pas au bout.

- Tsss.

Le brun finit d'installer la décoration et revint déposer rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Ramassant une autre, il repartit à l'assaut du sapin, laissant un Draco avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte, qu'il prenait lui aussi une guirlande et qu'il allait l'entremêler avec la vert et argent. Harry lui remarqua le manège et sourit, il avait bien fait d'en acheter deux rouge et or. De la part de Draco c'était un geste qui le touchait vraiment beaucoup.

oOo

**5) Troisième contact : Babioles. **

- Draco tu peux me passer le petit dragon qui est à ta droite.

Le blond regarda la table où étaient disposés bons nombres d'objets à mettre dans le sapin, il repéra le petit dragon et l'attrapa. Il poussa un petit grognement.

- Mais ça mord. Je suis maudit aujourd'hui.

- Fait un effort, prend le gentiment.

Draco baissa la tête pour voir le petit dragon bouger, il soupira.

- Pourquoi tu achètes que des trucs dans ce genre là.

- Parce que c'est mignon.

Le blond le ramassa en haussant les épaules.

- Mignon ?

- Draco, Draco, c'est pour décorer un sapin de Noël, il faut mettre des choses mignonnes.

Harry récupéra le petit dragon des mains de son amant.

- Franchement, il a un air de famille avec toi en plus.

- Quoi !

Alors que Draco était surpris parce que venait de dire Harry, celui-ci, ajustait l'animal dans le sapin avant d'aller en chercher un autre qui cette fois, avait des allures de bonhomme de neige retirant soigneusement son chapeau pour le saluer. Draco avait beau râler, il n'arriverait pas à lui faire quitter son sourire d'enfant, décorer son propre sapin de Noël était pour lui et resterait un rituel à faire avec beaucoup de patience.

Jetant un petit coup d'œil en coin alors qu'il mettait dans le sapin une boule étincelante, il vit Draco regarder ce qui se trouvait dans la boite sans toute fois le faire ostensiblement. Il plongea sa main pour en retirer un petit lion, à la crinière ressemblant étrangement à du feu. Faisant attention, il le disposa sur une branche pas très loin du dragon. Alors qu'il pensait avoir fait ça avec beaucoup de discrétion. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et se mit à chuchoter.

- Merci.

Il repartit à l'assaut de la caisse pour voir ce qu'il pourrait encore mettre à droite et à gauche, il fallait que tout le sapin soit rempli de merveille. Il voulait que ce soit lui le roi dans le salon et surtout que Draco admette qu'il était beau.

Après l'ajout de trois ou quatre autres objets, Draco finit par se prendre au jeu et à accrocher le plus de chose dans le sapin. Allant des bonbons qui changeaient de couleur, aux anges qui passaient d'un perchoir à l'autre suivant l'endroit où le prochain était placé, des petites fées qui brillaient dès qu'il faisait un peu plus sombre, des boules qui tournaient sur elles mêmes racontant ainsi des histoires en images, des flocons de neige qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à un rythme décalé.

Regardant de nouveau le fond de la boite, il n'y avait presque plus grand-chose, des petits phénix qui renaissaient environ toutes les heures, des boules plus ou moins grosses et des petites formes en tissus. Un bras vint se placer autour de ses épaules et une tête apparue.

- Tu vois finalement, ce n'est pas si ennuyant que ça de faire un arbre de Noël.

- Bof.

- Dray, je t'ai vu, tu souriais.

Le blond soupira avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Bon d'accord, je me rends, c'était pas mal mais c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire tout un chaudron.

Devant la mauvaise foi du blond Harry se mit à rire. Draco se retourna, croisant les bras sur son torse comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Toi.

- J'm'en serais presque douté.

- Allons mon chéri, il y a personne, tu peux te laisser aller, pas la peine de garder ton côté stricte et aristocrate.

Relevant un sourcil, Draco remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Stricte et aristocrate. Mais c'est ce que je suis Harry.

- J'vois ça en effet, bien que…

- Bien que quoi ?

- Je cherchais ce côté quand tu prépares tes potions, où alors que tu es au lit ou bien…

Deux mains vinrent rapidement le bâillonner, rajoutant à cette action, un regard noir.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Il put facilement deviner derrière ses mains le sourire du brun qui se formait. Il le libéra et prit deux trois trucs dans la boite avant d'aller les accrocher.

- Dépêche-toi ! Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite c'est fini.

Harry resta cependant à sa place et regarda Draco accrocher le petit phénix, il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ses gestes étaient enfantins, tremblants et dans son regard la petite lueur qu'on y trouvait n'était absolument pas celle d'un adulte.

oOo

**6) Quatrième contact : Etoile. **

Debout devant le sapin, Draco avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Harry venait d'accrocher le dernier objet dans le sapin. On ne voyait pratiquement plus le vert des aiguilles tellement, il y avait de babiole. Faisant un pas sur le côté, il attrapa l'escabeau et commença à le ranger quand il fut arrêté par une voix plus que surprise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je range, c'est fini alors je fais en sorte que le salon redevienne comme avant.

Un petit rire le fit se retourner.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, à croire que tout ce que j'entreprends de faire, n'arrive qu'à te faire rire.

Respirant un grand coup, Harry fit une petite moue attendrie.

- C'est juste que ce n'est pas fini.

- Ah bon ?

Draco lâcha l'escabeau qui se déplia automatiquement, le blond eut juste le temps de pousser son pied avant qu'il ne se pose dessus.

- Mais oui. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose ?

Se tournant vers l'arbre, il le regarda du sommet au tronc et haussa les épaules.

- Il est très bien comme ça.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit cette fois ci.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'oublies rien.

Refaisant la même manœuvre, Draco commença à se poser des questions. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien manquer sur ce fichu arbre ? Harry le taquinait-il ?

- Nan je ne vois vraiment pas.

- L'étoile.

- Quoi l'étoile ? Il fait encore jour y a pas d'étoile.

- Draco tu es désespérant.

- Mais quoi ?

Harry se déplaça jusqu'à une petite boite restée fermée sur la table, il l'ouvrit pour en sortir quelque chose. Il vint se planter devant Draco.

- Tend les mains.

Celui-ci obéit et le brun déposa dans celle-ci, l'objet qu'il avait sorti de la boite. Le blond pu alors découvrir une étoile, ou plutôt une rose des vents en argent. Elle n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop petite, mais pesait tout de même son poids. Sentant une légère dose de magie en elle, il releva la tête pour croiser un regard émeraude.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

- Oui.

Il récupéra l'étoile des mains de son amant, pour se diriger vers le sapin. D'un mouvement de tête, il fit comprendre au blond de ramener l'escabeau.

- Tu crois que ce genre d'étoile se trouve facilement sur le marché. Je voulais quelque chose qui soit de moi.

Draco sourit en le voyant monter les marches pour installer son étoile en haut. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il attrapa le sommet pour l'y établir.

- Tu aurais du prendre plus petit comme arbre Harry.

- Mais non, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas si petit que ça.

- Hum…Excuse moi…mais là si. Arrête de te pencher. Tu vas tomber.

- C'est bon je te dis.

Draco le vit se pencher un peu plus, il n'était plus que sur un pied. L'équilibre était vraiment précaire.

- 'Ry, t'es pas sur un balais là.

- Dray…Et voila…

L'étoile fut accrochée et Harry reposa son pied sur l'escabeau, bien qu'un peu trop en arrière, si bien qu'il ne rencontra que le vide. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit, qu'il se retrouva appuyé contre un torse, et deux bras autour de sa taille, assit au sol. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé en tombant et soupira.

- Dray ?

- Ouais je suis toujours vivant, t'es pas un poids lourd non plus. Mais un abruti ça c'est certain.

- Toujours des mots doux à me prononcer.

- C'est pas moi qui joue les funambules !

- Non mais les filets de secours, oui !

Harry tourna la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres pâles de son amant. Lui offrant ainsi, un baiser de remerciement. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter comme ça, si le brun n'avait pas senti deux mains s'insinuer sous sa chemise.

- Dray, c'n'est pas le moment.

- Le moment pour quoi ?

Il délaissa les lèvres pour aller mordre le cou offert et y laisser une petite marque. Harry gémit alors qu'une main descendait beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop bas à son goût.

- Dr…Dray.

- Moi aussi j't'aime.

Draco souriait de la douce torture qu'il lui faisait endurer, les halètements d'Harry se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Il allait se venger de ce début de semaine néfaste.

- Détend-toi donc.

- Tu me le payeras.

Tout sourire, le blond continua de venir frôler comme il se le devait la partie sensible de son amour. Soufflant dans son cou pour le déstabiliser de plus en plus.

- Dra…

- Hum…

Et comme tout avait commencé, tout fini ainsi. Draco déposa un rapide baiser dans le cou d'Harry avant de retirer ses mains et de pousser son amant pour se relever et remettre ses vêtements comme il fallait.

- Et voila, il est fini maintenant ce sapin.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco encore un peu surpris, puis ses traits se fermèrent pour laisser place à la colère.

- Draco.

Le blond sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : moi aussi j't'aime.

Harry se releva et Draco débuta une retraite stratégique afin d'échapper à son amant furieux.

- Draco sort tout de suite de cette pièce !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien ici.

- DRACO !

- Hé, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Harry cogna une nouvelle fois contre la porte de leur chambre. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que cette pièce soit coupé de toute attaque magique ? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour entrer, si ce n'est d'attendre gentiment que le blond ne tourne le verrou.

- Sort d'ici.

- Non. Je vais attendre que tu sois calmé.

- Roo Dray tu m'énerves là.

- Je l'entends chéri, je l'entends.

Il y eut un autre coup donné contre le bois et Harry pesta contre lui-même d'avoir formulé le sort et d'avoir lors de leur installation voulu protéger une pièce en cas d'attaque. Le Ministère n'était toujours pas certain que des Mangemort n'étaient pas encore en activités,attendant patiemment le moment pour se venger. C'était absurde mais, il avait tout de même fait ce sort que bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas défaire. Ça aurait été trop simple sinon.

- Draco, tu ne vas tout de même pas resté enfermer ?

- Oh mais je suis parfaitement bien installé.

- Et tu vas manger comment.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Tu comptes sortir un jour ?

- T'ai dis quand tu seras calmé.

- Mais je suis calme.

Harry soupira en s'adossant contre la porte, il se doutait que Draco était dans la même position, bien que souriant par rapport à lui.

- Hum, j'en suis pas certain.

- Dray.

Le brun soupira et cette fois-ci se laissa complètement glisser le long du bois, repliant ses jambes contre son torse. Draco de l'autre côté savait pertinemment qu'il était toujours là. Il avait peut être été un peu trop fort mais cet abruti lui avait fait vraiment peur et puis, ça l'avait démangé. Et il savait ô combien Harry détestait quand il faisait ce genre de chose.

Se déplaçant doucement dans la chambre, il rangea deux trois trucs et prit un bouquin sur la table de chevet, tant qu'à faire, autant s'occuper un petit quart d'heure, il sortirait ensuite.

oOo

**7) Touche finale. **

Le quart d'heure passé, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Une tête blonde passa dans l'entrebâillement, regardant à gauche puis à droite, il se risqua dehors. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, ses prunelles se posèrent sur quelqu'un recroqueviller au sol. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il disparaissait de nouveau dans la chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Une petite caresse sur la joue, Harry commença à émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Il sentit le sol dur sous ses fesses, la chaleur des doigts qui devaient appartenir à Draco, en tout cas sa douce odeur ne pouvait pas le tromper et puis le pourquoi du comment qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir lui revint.

- Dra…

Il fut coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres et un petit paquet mit dans ses mains.

- J'ai failli l'oublier.

Harry releva vivement la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore Noël.

- Ouvre donc.

Curieux l'ex Gryffondor obéit, oubliant par ce fait, tout ce qui avait pu se passer un peu plus tôt. Retirant le scotch mit à la hâte, il retira le papier blanc pour se trouver face à un fin tissu.

- Tu es…

- Ouvre.

Harry fit donc, il découvrit alors deux petits anges entrelacés. Draco s'était relevé et regardait avec grand intérêt le salon, essayant d'éviter tout croisement de regard avec son amant. Oui, il les avait tout de même pris après ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme.

- Je sais, c'est stupide pas la peine de…

Une main attrapa rapidement la sienne et il chuta en arrière pour arriver dans les bras offerts de son petit ami. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde ennuyé par le fait qu'il venait de le faire tomber au sol. Non, pas d'excuse juste un petit sourire et des yeux qui brillaient.

- Où les as-tu trouvés ?

- Dans la boutique de décoration, là où tu as acheté toutes ses babioles.

- Tu connais leur signification ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry ne vit même pas que Draco mentait pour ne pas passer pour un abruti, son regard était comme hypnotisé par les deux petits anges entrelacés.

- C'est vraiment magnifique. On dit que si les deux anges ne se décrochent pas lorsque la personne aimée l'offre à sa moitié, c'est que leur amour est sincère.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce genre de chose ?

- D'habitude, non. Mais là, la magie est présente.

Harry releva le visage tout sourire.

- Merci, ça me touche énormément.

Draco sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et il détourna le regard.

- De rien.

Harry sourit de plus belle en voyant son amant réagir de cette façon. Il se doutait bien que le blond ne connaissait pas cette histoire parce qu'il n'était pas assez fleur bleue pour ça. Mais lui, il y croyait dur comme fer, et le fait qu'ils ne se décollent pas, lui réchauffait énormément le cœur.

- Et si on allait les accrocher ?

- Ok.

Draco se releva et tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et tous les deux, ils allèrent les suspendre dans le sapin.

oOo

**8) Apprécier. **

- On voit plus rien dans cet appart ! Râla Draco.

Alors qu'il allait allumer la lumière, Harry l'en empêcha le tirant vers le canapé pour l'y faire s'asseoir. Il vint ensuite se pelotonner contre lui en soupirant.

- C'est apaisant un peu de calme et d'ombre.

- Pour un être de lumière comme toi, c'est amusant de t'entendre dire ça.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes ?

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

- Si. Même plus si c'est demandé gentiment.

- T'es vraiment pas possible.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Abruti.

Après une petite tape sur le bras, Harry soupira de nouveau. Puis une faible lumière apparue dans le salon.

- Voila. Maintenant, apprécies.

Sans que Draco ne comprenne vraiment, le canapé tourna pour faire face au sapin qui s'illuminait petit à petit. D'abord ce fut les guirlandes électriques moldu qui diffusèrent une douce chaleur mettant en marche les sorcières. Le serpentin se mit à bouger dans le sapin, quelques boules étincelèrent et l'étoile tout en haut fit de même.

Draco resta sans voix devant le ballet qui s'offrait devant lui, entre les fées, les anges et autres objets animés qui voletaient autour du sapin, s'y déplaçaient, émettaient de la lumière. C'était vraiment incroyable. Et juste en dessous de la rose des vents, il y avait leurs deux petits anges entrelacés.

- Tu vois finalement ça valait le coup de le faire ce sapin.

- Je l'admets. Il est magnifique.

- Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux faire un effort.

Harry se releva et l'embrassa avant de se réinstaller dans ses bras pour savourer la chaleur de son corps et la beauté de leur arbre de Noël, qui au final avait été fait ensemble.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Clôturé ! Enfin, cette fois ci, il n'est qu'1h11, ça va, on s'améliore !

**Draco** : Fallait vraiment qu'on le fasse ce sapin.

**Harry** : Oui !

**Aku** : Y a pas beaucoup de personne qui fête Noël sans sapin tu sais.

**Yami et Draco en cœur** : Et ben il devrait.

**Harry** : Elle n'aime vraiment pas faire les sapins, elle aussi.

**Aku** : Tu peux le dire, ils ont été obligés de la traîner pour le faire.

**Draco** : C'est pas la peine dans ce cas, de te venger sur moi.

**Yami** : Mais je me venge pas, j'écris.

**Harry** : Allez chut sinon on n'en finira encore jamais.

**Aku** : Harry mon pote, je te remercie.

**Harry** : Mais de rien.

**Aku** : Alors ce chapitre suivant ? Plu ? Pas plu ?

**Blabla de fin :**

Alors un énorme miffi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait ultra plaisir et pour un premier chapitre, c'était très agréable de voir autant de monde. J'espère que le second saura garder votre attention.

Pour les petites mises au point, oui Draco et Harry sont déjà un couple et la formation de celui-ci n'est donc pas d'actualité, cependant je pense que quelques explications seront donnés de ci de là, sorte de souvenir. Lol !

Pour le bonnet d'ours, que beaucoup ont l'air d'apprécier, et je vous comprends, hi hi, j'ai le même à la maison, tout blanc avec les petites oreilles XD. Je pouvais pas ne pas l'insérer dans cette ffic.

Voila, c'est donc en espérant recevoir vos avis sur ce chapitre que je vous laisse.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année et vous dis à très bientôt.

Et comme je l'ai dis dans mon chapitre « Les yeux du cœur » Prenez de bonnes résolutions. XD

Encouragez les auteurs !

**KISU**


	3. Leçon 3

**Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en quatre leçons ?**

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku vous vous en serez presque douté.

**Genre** : Humour, Noël, Romance.

**Type** : Slash Yaoi donc homophobe vous savez comment changer de page.

**Pairing** : Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Comme si j'écrivais beaucoup d'autres couples dans le monde d'Harry Potter. XD HPDM FOREVER sinon je ne ferais pas parti de la Confrérie Drarryste en tout cas si vous n'avez pas encore lu les trois premiers chapitres allez y !

**Note** : Alors alors, non vous ne rêvez pas, une nouvelle ffic mais attention, celle-ci ne durera pas longtemps car ne fera que 4 chapitres. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné avec le titre. Cette ffic n'est plus dédié qu'à trois personnes.

La première leçon à ma Nu-chan aussi connu sous le pseudo de Yuki-san3

La seconde leçon à Umbre 77

Et la quatrième à ma 'tite bestiole serpentardesque que j'adore. Llily.B

Cette troisième leçon n'a plus de destinataire. Nous ne débattrons pas ici du pourquoi et du comment car ce n'est pas la question.

**Attention : **Léger lime dans ce chapitre.

**Leçon 3**

**Ou**

**Comment préparer un réveillon en évitant une catastrophe culinaire. **

**1) Discuter tranquillement de ce qu'on va faire pour dîner. **

**Jour J, H - 11**

Draco était affalé sur le comptoir en train de boire sa tasse fumante lorsqu'Harry se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets en face de lui. Il arborait un magnifique sourire plein de sous entendu que le blond n'appréciait pas de si bonne heure.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on parlait menu.

L'ex Serpentard releva un sourcil alors que le brun déballait sur la table tout un tas de bouquin de cuisine plus un carnet avec des notes.

- On ne peut pas voir ça dans une petite heure ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est le bon moment là.

- Pas préparé psychologiquement.

- Dray, fais un effort, c'est ce soir le réveillon alors faut qu'on se décide.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- On avait décidé ça l'autre fois. Dinde et bûche, tu veux quoi de plus ?

Harry ouvrit un livre de recettes en soupirant.

- Toi qui es censé avoir des goûts de luxe, tu te contenterais d'une dinde et d'une bûche ? Mais où est donc passé le fier Draco Malfoy, qui pour me séduire habilement, m'a fait visiter les restaurants les plus chics et coûteux de Londres ?

- C'était aussi pour te montrer que cet imbécile d'Olivier Dubois avait beau être un grand joueur de Quidditch, il ne valait rien d'autre.

- Au moins il était enjoué à faire des choses en ma présence et ne traînait pas des pieds dès que je lui demandais de sortir.

Draco grogna et avala d'une traite le reste de son café avant de se mettre droit et de prendre un livre pour le feuilleter. Harry quand à lui était fier, la jalousie d'un Malfoy était vraiment un atout dont il fallait savoir se jouer.

- En apéritif, que dirais tu de faire des toasts ?

- Avec du beurre et du saumon ?

- Par exemple, répondit Draco en tournant une nouvelle page.

- On pourrait aussi acheter un pain surprise.

- Hum.

- Il faudra aussi du champagne, continua Harry.

- Il me semble que Tonks avait dit qu'ils en apporteraient.

- Je préfère prévoir quand même.

Harry griffonna deux trois trucs sur sa liste et Draco soupira.

- Faudra penser à Siria aussi. Elle aimera peut être pas. Donc quelques gâteaux salés.

- Oui. Hum maintenant passons à la suite.

Le brun prit un autre livre et s'y perdit, il en fut tiré par un Draco jouant avec la cuillère qui était sur la table.

- Assiette de foie gras. C'est ce qui reste le plus présentable. Ajouta le blond.

- Oui avec une décoration de petites tomates cerise et de salade. Avec une confiture un peu amère à côté.

- Je ne te voyais pas ce souci de présentation pour les grandes occasions.

- Tu n'aimes pas peut être ? Demanda avec un petit mutin le brun.

- Hum…

Il posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir pour y prendre appuie et embrassa le brun qui souriait.

- …si énormément.

Il se rassit et reprit son livre en main.

- Sinon je ne t'aurais pas courtisé, je n'aime pas les rustres.

- Et je ne me serais, dans ce cas, pas laissé faire.

Draco releva son nez de son bouquin un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Parce que tu trouves que tu t'es laissé faire ?

Harry remit une mèche en place avant de noter quelque chose dans son calepin.

- On fera une petite assiette de jambon pour Siria. Oui je me suis laissé faire.

- Elle aime beaucoup le saucisson, il me semble. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps avant d'avoir le droit à un simple baiser.

- Oui elle en raffole. Et te plaint pas, j'habite à présent avec toi alors que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que nous sommes ensemble. Olivier en deux ans de couple ne m'a pas fait vivre avec lui.

- Encore heureux…marmonna Draco…Il aurait plus manqué que ça.

- Tu disais mon cœur ?

- Juste que je me sentais vraiment honoré que le grand Harry Potter m'accorde plus d'importance que cet…ce Dubois.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il ouvrait un autre livre.

- Dinde avec pommes de terre sautées, ça te va ?

- Oui. Il faudra un rouge pour accompagner ce plat.

- Oui, un jus de pomme fera l'affaire pour la mistinguette.

Un court instant passa et Draco referma son livre.

- Bon ensuite fromage, salade et le dessert, c'est pas notre affaire. C'est bon à présent ?

- Pas vraiment, tu veux bien rester assis, je finis de noter.

Contraint et forcé, Draco obéit.

**2) Quelques courses pour le repas. **

**H - 10**

- On était vraiment obligé de venir dans ce centre commercial un jour de réveillon ?

- Draco chéri, tu comptais acheter la nourriture comment ?

Le blond marmonna tout en poussant le chariot à travers les rangés. Allez dans un supermarché moldu, c'était bien une idée de Potter ça !

- Allez dépêche toi ! Il nous faut encore…Le brun regarda sa liste…le saucisson, le jambon, le saumon…

- C'est bon, on a que les boissons et encore, y a que de l'eau et du jus de fruit.

Ils furent bousculés par une dame qui ne s'excusa même pas. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant pour qu'il ne réplique pas ; ce n'était pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour si peu. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon vin. Harry en profita pour se rendre au suivant qui contenait tout ce qui était charcuterie pendant que Draco choisissait.

Le blond s'y connaissait très bien et comme il était assez difficile sur ce point là, mieux valait le laisser faire. Le brun prit donc, en attendant, un assortiment de saucisson, suivit d'andouille, un peu de pâté, du salami, du jambon blanc et fumé. Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de sympa avec tout ça.

Il retrouva son amant qui posait la dernière bouteille au fond du caddie.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

- Pas vraiment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix dans ce genre d'endroit, mais ce sera suffisant. J'ouvrirais une bouteille de la cave. Et j'ai du très bon champagne aussi.

- Dans ce cas, on peut aller chercher le reste.

Poussant le chariot complètement affalé, Draco suivit Harry qui le guidait aux travers des divers rayons. Sans aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que le choix du vin de table, il laissa le brun faire ce qui lui plaisait. Seulement, la foule qui s'agglutinait autour d'eux commençait à vraiment taper sur les nerfs d'un certain ex Serpentard. Pas d'excuse, pas de petits gestes, rien, c'était à chacun son droit de passage.

Soupirant une énième fois alors qu'un gamin, cette fois-ci, lui rentrait dedans, il délaissa Harry pour aller se poster dans un endroit où personne pratiquement ne passait.

Se tournant vers l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver, Harry le chercha du regard et le trouva en train de compter le nombre d'articles qu'ils avaient déjà pris.

- Draco, tu ne crois pas que tu le fais un peu exprès là ?

- Parfaitement. J'en ai marre qu'on me rentre dedans tout ça parce qu'on veut avoir de quoi manger pour ce soir. Quelle idée de faire ses courses aussi tard aussi !

- Tss de toute manière, aujourd'hui ou hier, ça aurait été pareil !

- Fallait commander chez le traiteur.

- Draco !

- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? Ça aurait peut être coûté plus cher mais au moins, on aurait tout eut et préparer en temps et en heure !

Harry voulu répliquer quelque chose mais se retint et partit en fendant la foule sans se soucier des personnes qu'il percutait.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Draco resta un moment là, rageur puis ne voyant pas son petit ami revenir, il finit par emprunter le même chemin que lui. Le cherchant des yeux dans la foule qui s'amoncelait de-ci de-là, il ne le trouva pas. Où est ce qu'il avait bien pu partir ? Ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser au milieu de ces moldu qu'il ne supportait toujours pas. Il fit plusieurs fois les allées mais ne rencontra aucune tête brune pouvant appartenir à son amant. S'arrêtant au milieu de celle du centre, il se mit à taper du pied.

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre. Harry, par Salazar, où est ce que tu es ?

Personne ne lui répondit, s'affalant de nouveau sur le chariot, il décida de faire grève, il en avait ras le bol de chercher et bien il ne chercherait plus. Si Monsieur Harry Potter voulait retrouver son réveillon qui se trouvait en ce moment même entre ses mains, et bien il le retrouverait. Voila.

Et il alla s'installer dans un coin, entre le rayon petit déjeuner et pâtisserie.

C'est donc regardant les consommateurs passés devant lui, qu'il commença à somnoler sur son caddie. Pas qu'il avait sommeil mais voir toujours le même mouvement devant ses yeux, cette masse de monde qui déambulait était un très bon somnifère. Si Harry le fatiguait avant même d'avoir affronté le réveillon ce soir, il n'en était pas sorti.

Une main froide sur sa joue le réveilla, il papillonna des yeux avant de tomber sur deux orbes verts.

- Allez, on se réveille.

- 'Ry ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Quel idée d'aller te mettre dans ce coin pommé, je t'ai cherché partout.

- _Je t'ai_ cherché partout tu veux dire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent du regard.

- Tu m'as énervé.

- Moi c'est tout ça qui m'énerve.

Harry soupira, Draco ne lui laissait vraiment pas une minute de répit.

- On rentre de toute manière. On passe en caisse.

- Enfin.

Le brun les conduisit à la caisse, où se trouvait un monde fou. Draco en profita pour regarder ce qu'avait rajouté son amant dans leur caddie. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des choses. Alors qu'Harry faisait l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient, il se frappa la tête.

- J'ai oublié le beurre.

- C'est où ?

- Tu vois le rayon là bas, et bien c'est là. Tu prends un beurre tout bête.

Draco partit donc, d'un pas traînant, chercher ce que lui avait demandé Harry. Comme ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer en caisse, il préférait ne pas se retrouver tout seul devant la caissière. Arrivant devant le rayon, il laissa son regard parcourir les différentes boîtes, elles avaient pour lui toute la même tête. Comment choisir celle que voulait Harry ? Il en prit une au hasard et repartit, Harry déposait soigneusement les condiments sur le tapis.

- Alors tu as trouvé ?

- Tiens.

Il lui donna le pot et Harry explosa de rire.

- Dray, c'est de la margarine pas du beurre.

- C'est pareil.

- Non pas vraiment.

Harry fit quelques pas.

- Continue de vider le chariot, je reviens.

Et d'un pas plus rapide que le blond, Harry retourna poser la margarine pour prendre du beurre. Quand il revint, il trouva Draco entrain de soigneusement mettre dans le caddie ce qui était passé en caisse. Heureusement qu'ils allaient utiliser de la magie parce que sinon, ils n'étaient pas rentrés.

La caissière fit passer le pot de beurre avant de lui donner le montant de la totalité. Une fois le tout payé, les deux garçons partirent en direction de la sortie du magasin. Arrivés au niveau des portes, dans un petit renfoncement, Draco miniaturisa le tout avant de tout réunir dans un sac qu'ils avaient avec eux. Le chariot ramené, ils disparurent pour se retrouver dans l'allée juste à côté de leur immeuble, sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte, bien trop occupé à parler du réveillon ou du froid qu'il faisait dehors.

Dans l'appartement, Draco rendit la taille aux courses qui s'étalèrent sur la table. Harry lui envoya un regard noir mais le blond n'y fit pas attention, retirant son manteau et ses chaussures, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

- De retour à la maison.

**3) Etape 1 : Les toasts.**

**H - 7**

Alors que le blond savourait pleinement la chaleur du canapé, Harry arriva, attachant son tablier dans le dos.

- Allez, on a encore plein de chose à faire.

- T'as pas besoin de moi.

- Oh que si, sinon, j'y serais encore quand ils arriveront.

Il lui jeta un tablier dessus avant de repartir pour la cuisine. Draco regarda le bout de tissu que venait de lui donner son amant et soupira. Il le savait de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Se levant en maugréant, il l'attacha lui aussi avant de s'affaler sur le comptoir.

- Que veux tu que je fasses ?

- Les toasts.

Harry lui posa le paquet de pain de mie devant le nez, puis le toasteur, le beurre, un couteau et des assiettes. Draco considéra d'un œil morne ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui, se redressant, il prit une tranche, puis une autre, et les regarda. Il voulait qu'il fasse quoi de ça ? Harry n'entendant pas le bruit de la machine à griller se retourna pour voir le blond debout, les deux morceaux dans les mains, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi en faire. Il se mit à rire ce qui énerva Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais encore ?

- Les tranches de pain, tu les mets dans le toasteur pour qu'elles puissent chauffer, ensuite tu les coupes en quatre et tu beurres.

- Hum.

Regardant l'étrange machine qui se trouvait devant lui, il s'assit sur un tabouret et fit ce que lui avait demandé son petit ami. D'abord dans le toasteur, attendre que ça sorte assez chaud, ce que ses doigts découvrirent très vite, poser sur la table, couteau en main, couper le tout en carré avant de prendre le pot de beurre et de commencer à tartiner.

Harry de l'autre côté, le regarda faire, s'asseyant en face de lui, il se mit lui aussi à faire les toasts que lui donnait Draco une fois chaud. Le rythme fut vite acquis, toast, couper, beurre, toast, couper, beurre. Tout le paquet y passa et Harry fut obliger d'ouvrir le second afin de faire les quatre assiettes prévus.

Alors que lui finissait sa première assiette, Draco finissait le beurrage et commençait à couper le saumon.

- C'est gluant ce truc.

- C'est du saumon Dray.

- Et alors ? Ça aurait pu ne pas être aussi visqueux !

- Sous cette forme là, non.

- Hors de question que je touche à ça !

Harry soupira et se leva pour aller nettoyer son couteau.

- De toute manière, le problème n'est pas de savoir si tu veux ou pas y toucher, c'est que tu dois le faire, allez.

Draco allait ajouter quelque chose mais le regard noir que lui envoya Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à exécuter sans en rajouter une.

C'est alors avec une mine dégoûtée, qu'il se mit à faire le reste des toasts. Au début, il était plutôt réfractaire à l'idée de trop toucher le poisson mais il fut bien obligé d'avouer que c'était plus simple d'y aller franc jeu et surtout plus rapide.

Harry adossé à l'évier souriait bêtement en voyant Draco finir les assiettes de toast avec la présentation qu'il lui avait indiqué de faire. Cherchant le moyen de faire des nombres paires et d'arranger quand ça n'allait pas. Lorsque ce fut fait, le blond arborait un sourire satisfait et le brun rangea rapidement ce sourire dans un coin de sa mémoire, c'était à garder.

**4) Etape 2 : Entrée.**

**H - 6, Min - 30**

Harry venait de ramasser les assiettes de toast et déposait sur le comptoir neuf nouvelles.

- Moi qui croyais que c'était fini.

- Et bien non.

Il sortit la salade, les tomates, la charcuterie et le foie gras. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Et tu veux quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Et bien tu vas faire des fines tranches de foie gras pendant que je vais m'occuper de laver la salade.

- Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas les entrées pendant que je fais autre chose à côté ?

Harry qui mettait la salade dans une passoire pour la passer sous l'eau fraîche se tourna pour regarder Draco.

- Tu veux vraiment faire autre chose ?

Le regard du brun refroidit rapidement les ardeurs de Draco qui prit le couteau et se mit à trancher le tout pour faire les assiettes. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait Harry ensuite, mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas le savoir, du moins pas tout de suite.

Harry retourna à sa salade surveillant d'un œil son petit ami qui mettait les morceaux dans les assiettes avec toute la motivation qui l'animait.

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent remplies, Draco soupira, il en avait déjà marre et ils n'étaient qu'aux entrées. Harry posa les feuilles de salade dans les assiettes en rajoutant les petites tomates de-ci de-là suivant la décoration qu'il souhaitait faire. Le blond le regarda, assit sur son tabouret, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait le souci des détails et qu'il faisait ça tout comme il le fallait pour que ce soit parfaitement présentable.

Regardant les mains de son amant, il remonta doucement pour arriver aux épaules, passant par le cou puis finir sur les lèvres qui se muaient et qui semblaient lui parler. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il se releva et alors que Harry posait ses orbes vertes sur le visage de Draco, celui-ci passa outre la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et l'embrassa. Harry fut d'abord surpris de son attitude et le repoussa.

- Draco, on n'a pas fini le repas.

- M'en fiche.

Il se leva et fit le tour du comptoir pour aller enlacer le chef cuisinier du moment et déposer de petits baisers le long de son cou puis de sa mâchoire pour finir sur ses lèvres.

- Draco.

- Une toute petite pause.

Harry ne put rien répondre, sa langue occupée avec celle de son vis-à-vis. Sous les assauts, il rendit les armes et passa ses mains humides dans le dos du blond. Alors que les baisers n'en finissaient plus, un 'bip' les fit sursauter. Draco pesta alors qu'Harry regardait l'horlogerie du four.

- Dray, on n'a pas le temps.

- Hum.

- Mais dès qu'on a finit, si…

- Vrai ?

Le visage du blond apparu subitement devant le sien un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas on n'a pas de temps à perdre, on fait quoi ensuite ?

Harry sourit en le voyant ainsi faire, il aurait dû penser directement à l'appâter pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il voulait.

**5) Etape 3 : La dinde. **

**H - 6**

- « Dans un bol, faîtes tremper les grains de raisin dans le Porto. Dans une casserole, faîtes fondre le beurre et dorer le foie de Dinde. »

- Harry je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Le brun releva la tête du livre de cuisine et regarda Draco qui avait étrangement pâlit.

- Ce n'est que le début.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas entendre la suite.

- Pourtant, il le faudra bien. Pendant que je m'occupe de ça, toi sort le bacon, les pruneaux, les dattes et les pommes de terre sautées.

Draco fit ce que lui demandait le brun en évitant de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Rien que l'odeur le dégoûtait pas mal. Pourquoi la bonne cuisine devait-elle écœurer les gens par la préparation ? Il n'aurait jamais pu faire cuisinier.

- Cesse de tordre le nez Draco, ce n'est pas pire que les potions.

- Si.

Harry soupira, qu'il pouvait être de mauvaise foi.

- Enlève plutôt les noyaux des dattes, ça va nous avancer un peu.

Et dans un silence quasi-religieux, Draco fronçant le nez, fit son devoir de dénoyauteur.

- « Préchauffez votre four à 200°. » C'est fait. « Farcissez la dinde avec ce mélange. Puis cousez la peau de la Dinde.  
Bardez la Dinde de bacon puis attachez-la. » Draco !

Le blond releva le nez de son récipient de datte.

- Quoi ? Hors de question que je fasse ça.

- Allez, moi je m'occupe de beurrer le plat et de mettre les pruneaux à cuire à feux doux.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi qui ferais ça ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que tu as utilisé les plaques, tu t'es brûlé.

- Gniagnia.

Draco regarda la dinde puis la farce et tira la langue de dégoût.

- N'oublie pas que plus vite c'est fait, plus vite...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour se lancer dans la mission commando qu'on lui avait donné.

Alors qu'Harry se rinçait les mains à cause du beurre, il entendit une sorte de « yeurk » venir de derrière lui. Il se tourna et trouva Draco, la tête relevée, une moue de dégoût pure, la main enfoncée dans l'arrière de la dinde. Il la ressortit en émettant un autre bruit.

- Dray, je t'en prie.

- C'est pas toi qui lui fourre la main dans le cul alors si tu veux prendre ma place je t'en prie.

Harry étouffa un petit rire avant de passer à ses pruneaux. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dégoûtant à faire ça, qu'à découper il ne savait quoi pour mettre dans une potion visqueuse et puante.

Draco passa ensuite au nappage à la graisse d'oie, il ne mettait aucune bonne volonté et mettait ça n'importe comment. Alors qu'il se tournait ensuite vers le four qui préchauffait à 200°, Harry arriva rapidement.

- Laisse, ça je vais faire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas mettre un plat dans un four.

- On ne sait jamais. Dis-moi plutôt combien de temps ça doit cuire.

L'ex Serpentard se traîna jusqu'au livre et chercha ce que lui demandait Harry.

- « Enfournez et arrosez régulièrement la Dinde de son jus pendant une heure et demi. Si nécessaire, ajoutez au jus un peu d'eau très chaude. » C'est long.

- La cuisine Draco, c'est une question de temps. Comme les potions.

- Mouais, mouais. Et on fait quoi pendant une heure et demi ?

- Et bien moi je vais m'occuper de la dinde pendant que toi, tu vas faire un tour dans la cave pour remonter une ou deux bouteilles.

Draco fit le tour du comptoir en retirant son tablier.

- Je suis vraiment obliger de monter quelque chose de classe ?

- Draco !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris.

D'un pas assez convaincu, il quitta l'appartement emportant avec lui le trousseau de clé posé sur la table. Harry une fois la porte fermée, sourit. Reportant son attention sur le four, il soupira.

Il en avait pour plus qu'une heure et demi. Draco allait râler.

**6) Etape 4 : Attente.**

**H - 5**

Il faisait assez sombre, et Draco en avait marre de cette petite ampoule qui ne servait à rien. L'électricité, ouais d'accord c'était plus efficace qu'une bougie, mais quand ça éclairait aussi peu, c'était inutile. Pestant une nouvelle fois, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, habitude qu'il avait gardé même en vivant dans le monde moldu, il lança un 'lumos' et soupira d'aise en arrivant enfin à lire les étiquettes sur les bouteilles.

Il choisit deux rouges et une bouteille de champagne et quitta la petite pièce où le bruit des souris se faisait entendre. Heureusement que la concierge leur avait dit qu'un spécialiste en dératisation allait passer. Depuis le temps, les rats avaient eu le temps de se reproduire et reproduire encore. Pas que ça le dérangeait de toute manière, il était habitué, il en avait chez lui dans les sous terrains de son manoir.

Remontant tranquillement, il croisa un jeune couple qui rentrait de leur course, ils le saluèrent avant de rentrer dans leur appartement se trouvant au premier, puis une vielle dame sortit du palier du dessus et lui sourit.

- Vous allez faire la fête ce soir ?

- Oui madame.

- C'est bien, c'est bien.

Draco passa son chemin, faire la fête, comment voulait elle qu'il fasse la fête avec la troupe qui allait débarquer ? Hermione et Ronald Weasley, Tonks et Rémus Lupin plus la petite Siria et puis Neville Longdubat qui venait accompagner d'une personne mystère. Tout cela promettait.

Il poussa la porte pour trouver Harry là où il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire devant le four. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Et bien tu en as mis du temps.

- Je sais, le temps que je trouve comment fonctionne l'ampoule et puis que je finisse par faire de la magie et que je choisisse le vin pendant que des milliers de souris me tournaient autour.

Il vit son petit ami étouffer un petit rire avant d'arroser une nouvelle fois la dinde. Draco posa les trois bouteilles poussiéreuses sur la table et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer un grand coup.

- Draco tu vas refroidir tout l'appart.

- Je préfère tout refroidir que de sentir à vie la dinde farcie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant !

- Et ne viens pas dire que mes potions puent, parce que je le sais.

Harry lui tira très puérilement la langue avant de retourner à sa dinde.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Draco respirait toujours l'air froid en laissant son regard errer sur le paysage blanc qui s'offrait à lui. Il pouvait voir le petit parc juste à côté où des enfants s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes de neige. Son père se retournerait dans sa cellule à Azkaban en apprenant la vie de son fils à présent.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Le blond sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud du brun contre sa joue. Il lui montra du doigt le parc et Harry sourit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu veux aller faire un sorcier des neiges ?

- Abruti.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner à son four. Draco resta encore un moment là, puis s'éloigna pour récupérer ses bouteilles. Attrapant un chiffon dans un tiroir, il les nettoya avant de les poser sur le comptoir.

- Puisque tu ne fais rien, prend le fromage et prépare le plateau, puis tu feras la sauce de salade, tu verras c'est pas compliqué.

Haussant les épaules, le blond exécuta. Il sortit la planche en bois du petit meuble sur le côté et le posa sur le comptoir. Harry lui indiqua les différents fromages qu'il fallait qu'il dispose, gardant toujours un œil sur le plat de résistance qui se trouvait au chaud.

- Ceux là ?

- Voila. Tu mettras un couteau avant de mettre un torchon dessus.

- Bien.

Les ingrédients de sa nouvelle tâche à faire en main, il se mit à tout faire correctement, puis le tout terminer, il plaça le plateau au dessus du frigidaire. Il prit un saladier et commença à préparer la sauce en suivant à la lettre les indications que lui donnait Harry. De toute manière, il n'avait pas trop le choix parce que le sel, le poivre, l'huile et le vinaigre, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Regardant la tête de la sauce, Harry hocha de la tête pour donner son accord et Draco mit la salade dedans.

- Si y a des morts ce soir, ce sera la sauce.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je tue tes invités, t'as qu'a leur faire tout le repas tout seul.

- Je plaisantais.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Harry, souriant, sortit le plat du four, cela faisait une heure et demi. Le temps passait bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Retirant les tranches de bacon qui avait grillé autour de la dinde, il les déposa dans une assiette avant de remettre le plat au four. Draco le regarda faire un sourcil relevé.

- C'est pas encore fini ?

- Non encore 30 minutes comme ça, et ensuite 25 et ce sera bon. On pourra la laisser dans le four et la faire réchauffer avant le repas.

- Et tu trouves que préparer une potion est compliqué.

Draco eut le droit à un regard noir avant de s'écraser sur le comptoir et de regarder Harry arroser la volaille.

- Commence à mettre la table.

Se relevant sans motivation, Draco alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire et prit la nappe que lui indiquait Harry. La mettant sur la table, il alla ensuite chercher le service en porcelaine qu'il avait récupéré au manoir. Les assiettes étaient d'un blanc neigeux, gravées de fines arabesques argentées. Les couverts étaient en argent et les verres de cristal.

- Si y en a un seul qui abîme ce service.

- Oui je sais, tu le tues. Allez, ce ne sont pas des sauvages non plus.

- Presque, maugréa Draco.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien.

Il plaça les neuf couverts autour de la table puis se tourna vers son amant.

- Je les place comment ?

Harry posa son regard sur la table.

- Et bien, tu me places le plus près de la cuisine, tu n'as qu'à te mettre en face de moi.

Draco regarda le rectangle que formait la table, il y avait quatre places de chaque côté et une personne allait être en bout de table. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un petit geste, sur un fin morceau d'argent se grava le nom de son petit ami puis le sien.

- A côté de moi, tu n'auras qu'à mettre Ron, de l'autre coté tu mettras Neville.

- Près de moi ?

- Allons, Neville est très gentil.

- Niais oui.

- Il a changé.

Il avait raison mais Draco pesta pour la forme. Encore heureux qu'Harry n'avait pas décidé de lui mettre un ex Gryffondor de chaque côté.

- Ensuite, à coté de Neville tu mettras Rem' et à côté de Ron la personne qui accompagne Neville. Puis ensuite Tonks et Hermione. Voila. Et Siria au bout.

- Ça fait un peu clan des filles au bout non ?

- Elles préfèreront parler ensembles et s'occuper de Siria. Hermione est enceinte d'un mois, ça lui fera du bien de parler grossesse.

- Certes.

Draco regardait la table d'un air dubitatif. Harry qui sortait la dinde pour planter les dattes et pruneaux et la remettre au four se tourna vers lui une fois fait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que ça allait être une longue soirée.

- Cesse de râler.

- Je ne râle pas.

- Pfff.

L'ex Serpentard donna un dernier coup de baguette et les bougeoirs en argent qui se trouvaient sur le petit meuble près de la fenêtre vinrent se mettre sur la table.

- Je verrais moins sa tête comme ça.

- Draco !

- Hum.

Et il alla s'affaler dans le canapé.

**7) Récompense pour le dur labeur. **

**H - 3, Min - 30**

Draco somnolait sur le sofa quand une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front.

- Petit Dragon

- …fini … ?

- Oui, elle est dans le four, j'ai fait la sauce. Il reste un peu plus de trois heures avant qu'ils arrivent, Il faut qu'on se prépare.

- Hum.

- Je vais prendre une douche. C'était juste pour te dire où j'allais pour pas que tu t'affoles.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de partir en direction de la chambre. Le cerveau de Draco mit quelques minutes avant d'assimiler, le mot, chambre puis douche. Il se leva d'un coup et se rua vers la pièce, la porte de la salle de bain se refermait doucement. Il la bloqua avec son pied et entra. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit à sa vue.

- T'as mis du temps.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Peut être ?

Draco siffla avant de capturer les lèvres du brun pour un baiser langoureux, ses mains se perdirent rapidement sous sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un à un. Harry le repoussa gentiment.

- A chaque fois, tu me bousilles mes vêtements.

- Oh, excuse-moi.

Draco se recula et défit avec patience chacun des boutons avant de poser à plat ses mains sur le torse de son amant puis traça ses formes avec volupté. Harry défit à son tour le haut de Draco puis passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si long que ça.

- Si très.

Il happa de nouveau ses lèvres avant de le faire reculer jusqu'à la baignoire où maladroitement, il fit tourner le robinet pour que l'eau se mette à couler. Le pommeau de douche accroché en hauteur se mit alors en marche. Harry fit glisser la chemise du blond puis défit le pantalon alors que son petit ami faisait de même. Ce n'était pas simple, mais ils furent rapidement nus tous les deux.

Entrant sous la douche, Harry se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le mur carrelé alors qu'une bouche vorace passait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau en même temps que le jet tiède.

- On a le temps tu sais ?

- Mais je ne suis pas pressé, arriva t-il à dire alors qu'il continuait de mordiller le creux de son épaule.

Harry attrapa le gel douche avec beaucoup de mal et en fit glisser le long du dos du blond. Au contact froid, Draco appuya un peu plus fort sur la peau avec ses dents. Sensuellement, le brun lui étala le savon dans le dos et descendit doucement jusqu'à ses fesses où il exerça une pression plus forte.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me le payer.

**8) Derniers préparatifs **

**H - 1**

- J'aurais dû mettre la chemise verte.

- Écoute Draco, je te préfère avec du noir.

- Hum.

Draco était au milieu du salon entrain de se regarder à la lumière tamisée qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Harry avait allumé les bougies et leur avait jeté un sort pour qu'elles ne fondent pas. Il avait aussi été obligé de fermer la fenêtre et de mettre un sortilège de chaleur car ils étaient partis en la laissant ouverte et ça avait refroidi tout le salon.

- Cesse donc d'être aussi maniaque.

Les bras du brun virent entourer sa taille.

- Je t'aime comme tu es.

- Dans ce cas.

Draco se retourna et embrassa Harry. Après une longue minute sans respirer, ils se quittèrent.

- Il nous reste encore l'apéritif à mettre.

Libérant la petite table basse, Draco installa le canapé et les fauteuils en rond pendant que Harry mettait les petits gâteaux dans des bols, coupait le saucisson et versait le reste des petites tomates dans un récipient. Draco vint l'aider à tout mettre sur la table puis, ils sortirent les flûtes et les mirent sur une petite table annexe.

Regardant l'ensemble, Harry sourit et Draco fit une moue approbatrice. Le sapin décorait comme il le fallait la pièce, tout allait très bien.

- Et voila, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attendre. Fit le brun en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Hum.

Draco s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

- Tu me promets de bien te tenir.

- Je ferais un effort.

- C'est pas un _effort_ que je veux Draco.

- Je saurais très bien me tenir, si une autre personne fait de même.

Harry le fit tomber sur lui et soupira.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

L'ex Gryffondor étouffa un petit rire avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Oui, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Il est fini, 2h00 du matin et le chapitre est fini !

**Draco** **baillant** : Qu'est ce que ce que tu me fais pas encore faire.

**Harry** : C'est juste un repas de Noël.

**Draco** : Juste un repas. Non mais t'as vu tout ce qu'on doit faire ?

**Aku** : Ben vous êtes neuf.

**Draco** : On avait qu'à être moins.

**Yami** : C'est ton chéri qui l'a voulu ainsi.

**Harry** : Ben voyons !

**Draco** : Je suppose qu'après le sapin, c'est les réveillons que t'aimes pas préparer ?

**Yami** : Moi ? Mais si j'adore. °Ironie totale°

**Draco** : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

**Harry** : Bon, j'aimerais aller me coucher moi.

**Aku** : Moi aussi, alors, chapitre ? Plu ? Pas plu ? En route pour le dernier ?

**Blabla de fin : **

Un énorme miffi aux lecteurs qui ont laissé leurs avis sur le chapitre précédent. °relis encore une fois les reviews° Miffi vraiment, on adore les reviews, C'est toujours agréable à lire.

Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez apprécié les décorations. Ça n'a pas été simple d'inventer toutes les babioles parce qu'il fallait que ça change et surtout que ça reste dans l'imaginaire mais en tout cas, contents que cela vous ait plu.

Donc grand miffi.

Et puis pour répondre à la remarque d'Eglantine sur notre manie de mettre des 'ne' partout XD. C'est une déformation. D'un du fait que c'est plus court que 'n'est ce pas'. Et de deux, le fait que nous apprenons le japonais et que le 'n'est ce pas', ce traduit par 'ne'. Donc maintenant, quand nous parlons tout court nous utilisons 'ne' alors ça se répercute dans nos ffics XD

Voila, le prochain chapitre et dernier de cette série vous vous en doutez tous, sera le réveillon.

Un projet pour continuer dans la lignée de ces petits moments festifs de la vie est en route. Nous vous en reparlerons à la fin du dernier chapitre.

Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont.

**KISU.**


	4. Leçon 4

**Comment passer un merveilleux Noël en quatre leçons ?**

**Auteur** : Yami et Aku vous vous en serez presque doutés.

**Genre** : Humour, Noël, Romance.

**Type** : Slash Yaoi donc homophobes vous savez comment changer de page.

**Pairing** : Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Comme si j'écrivais beaucoup d'autres couples dans le monde d'Harry Potter. XD HPDM FOREVER sinon je ne ferais pas partie de la Confrérie Drarryste. En tout cas si vous n'avez pas encore lu les six premiers chapitres allez-y !

**Note** : Alors alors, non vous ne rêvez pas, une nouvelle ffic mais attention, celle-ci ne durera pas longtemps car ne fera que 4 chapitres. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné avec le titre. Cette ffic n'est plus dédiée qu'à trois personnes.

Et voici la quatrième qui est pour ma 'tite bestiole serpentardesque que j'adore. Llily.B

Et voici donc enfin la dernière partie de cette histoire. Nous sommes en août. ARG ! C'est plus de saison LOOL ! Mais bon, on a toujours du retard aussi.

En tout cas j'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture.

**Leçon 4**

**Ou**

**Comment supporter « la famille » de son petit ami un soir de réveillon.**

**Accueillir ses invités avec le sourire.**

Draco se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son amant, Harry avait d'un mouvement déclenché la chaîne hi-fi qui donnait à l'atmosphère quelque chose d'apaisant. Ils étaient tranquilles, légèrement en train de s'endormir lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter.

Le blond se releva en maugréant et Harry lissa sa chemise pour avoir l'air présentable. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois et Draco pesta en allant ouvrir.

- C'est bon, y a pas le feu.

Il actionna le tout et une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien lui parvint.

- Monsieur Malfoy, toujours cet entrain à la politesse à ce que je vois.

- Sev…Severus.

Les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne se pousse pour les laisser entrer. Severus parfaitement habillé de noir passa suivi de près par Neville les joues rougies par le froid.

- Bonsoir Draco.

Le plus jeune circula avec un bouquet de fleurs étranges dans les mains. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, il avait pris l'habitude que Neville l'appelle par son prénom et non plus son nom de famille, comme il faisait de même avec lui.

- Neville, je suis heureux de te voir. Fit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais accompagné de Severus.

Le maître des potions fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu avant de faire un tour sur lui-même pour regarder la décoration.

- C'est un _charmant_ petit nid que vous avez là tous les deux.

- La décoration est d'Harry. Répondit Draco.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Vos manteaux ?

Il récupéra le tout avant d'aller mettre ça dans leur chambre sur le lit. Quand il revint, Harry était au niveau du comptoir, mettant les fleurs dans un vase. Neville lui expliquait comment il avait réussi à marier telle et telle plante pour avoir ce résultat. Le regard argent se posa sur Severus qui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils placés à cet effet et il le rejoignit.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé embringué ici ?

- Concours de circonstances.

Draco vit le regard qu'il posait sur Neville et il ne put s'empêcher de dire que son ancien professeur et protecteur avait bien changé.

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et Harry fit comprendre à Draco qu'il devait y aller, lui avait encore le nez dans ses fleurs. Severus le regarda, amusé, se traîner jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fut tout de suite écrasé. Une petite masse de cheveux étranges venaient de lui sauter dessus.

- Siria, ma puce, tu vas étouffer oncle Draco. Fit Tonks amusée par sa fille.

- Mais 'man.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire alors que Draco tentait de se pousser du passage pour les laisser entrer. Remus posa directement sur la table, trois bouteilles qui reprirent taille normale.

- Remus.

Harry vint se serrer très fort contre lui avant que Tonks ne lui réserve le même traitement. Sa filleule délaissa le blond pour aller sauter sur le brun.

- Tu as grandi. Fit Harry en la soulevant dans les airs.

- Oui.

- Et tu as changé de couleur de cheveux aussi.

- Oui maman elle aime bien pune.

- Prune mon ange. Rectifia sa mère.

Elle hocha de la tête pour dire que c'était bien ça. Harry la reposa au sol avant de les inviter à s'installer. Remus s'assit près de Severus.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir là.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne pensais pas me voir ici non plus.

Le loup-garou jeta un œil sur Neville qui souriait à sa fille en faisant rapidement le rapprochement.

- Allez au moins vous serez deux pour nous supporter. Fit la jeune femme un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hélas, il est vrai qu'il n'y a malheureusement que des Gryffondor.

- Draco ! Le réprimanda Harry.

- Je sais.

- C'est beau !

Les adultes se retournèrent pour voir la fillette devant le sapin de Noël qui brillaient de partout.

- Tu as vu maman !

- Oui ma puce.

Elle se leva du canapé pour aller la voir. Elles s'amusèrent toutes les deux des diverses babioles qui se trouvaient dans l'arbre de Noël lorsque la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir en lançant un regard noir à Draco.

- Que voulait dire ce regard ? Se pencha Severus à son oreille.

- Que la belette arrive et que je dois bien me tenir.

- Je les avais presqu'oubliés.

La porte s'ouvrit et des cris de joie se firent entendre.

- Harry mon pote, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi Ron.

- Harry. Fit plus calmement Hermione.

- Bonjour ma belle. Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ron entra dans le salon et posa le dessert sur la table avec les bouteilles. Il siffla d'admiration devant l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Et bien, c'est tranquille chez toi mon pote.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves de tranquille ici. Weasley.

Le visage souriant du rouquin fit place à un beaucoup plus terne.

- Oh bonsoir Malfoy. Au peu de plaisir de te revoir.

- Il est réciproque crois-moi.

- Je te…

- Draco, bonsoir. Oh Tonks, Remus, ma petite Siria.

Hermione se baissa pour embrasser la petite fille avant de se tourner vers les autres.

- Neville, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as réussi à l'amener.

Ron sembla remarquer la présence d'une personne dont il n'avait pas eu connaissance.

- Tu le savais ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Pour éviter que tu ne m'en parles durant des heures. Bonsoir Severus.

Le maître des potions lui fit un petit signe de tête avant d'ajouter.

- Toujours l'esprit aussi pragmatique.

- Il le faut avec lui.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

- Vos manteaux, et installez-vous confortablement.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête pour le remercier de prendre les choses en main. Il alla mettre les affaires dans la chambre avant de revenir dans le salon et de se rasseoir à la place qu'il venait de quitter. La soirée commençait merveilleusement bien.

**Prendre l'apéritif. **

- Harry, tu as tout bien arrangé depuis notre dernier passage. Fit Hermione.

- Draco m'a bien aidé.

Ron regarda le blond qui buvait sa coupe de champagne.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le goût des festivités.

- Moi non plus.

Harry sourit avant de se pencher vers Hermione et lui murmurer quelque chose, l'effet fut immédiat, elle éclata de rire. Draco envoya un regard noir à son petit ami avant qu'une petite main se pose sur sa jambe et ne se tende ensuite vers lui. Il installa Siria sur ses genoux.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- 'cisson.

Tonks qui était sur le canapé juste à côté, lui donna un morceau avant qu'elle n'engloutisse tout le pot à elle toute seule. Draco la garda sur ses genoux alors que Harry avait un petit sourire goguenard en le voyant ainsi. Neville les regardant se souvint de quelque chose et regarda Hermione.

- Et ta grossesse ?

- Elle se passe à merveille.

- Malheureusement. Soupira Severus.

- Allons Severus, ça ne se dit pas.

Le maître des potions se tourna vers Remus.

- Un Weasley de plus.

- Oui mais il aura un côté Granger, ce n'est pas à négliger. Ajouta Draco alors que Siria jouait avec ses doigts.

- Hum, cela n'est pas faux. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il tiendra plus de sa mère que de son père.

Ron bouillait sur son fauteuil et Harry se frappa la tête. Il la sentait mal cette soirée, si encore Draco avait été seul, ça aurait pu passer sans casse, mais si Severus s'y ajoutait, le résultat allait être explosif.

- Un peu de champagne ? Proposa-t-il pour couper court à la discussion qui allait s'envenimer.

- Avec plaisir. Fit Tonks pour se joindre à sa tentative.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple d'empêcher les deux Serpentard de faire front commun.

**Passer à table. **

Alors que l'ambiance c'était quelque peu détendu, et que Draco et Severus avaient bien fait comprendre que tous les deux ne se laisseraient pas marcher sur les pieds par une bande de Gryffondor, Harry avait resservi du champagne à tout le monde et la discussion s'était portée sur des choses plus bateau. Le travail de chacun, comment se passaient leurs vacances, et tout ce qui pouvait tourner autour du quotidien. Draco et Severus parlaient plutôt potion mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait vu qu'au moins, ça évitait les piques entre Ron et eux.

Regardant sa montre, Harry se leva pour aller mettre le four à chauffer un peu. Il revint avec un grand sourire.

- Et si nous passions à table ?

Hermione se leva en vidant son verre.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as concocté.

- Je n'ai pas tout fait tout seul, crois-moi.

Ecoutant la conversation, Tonks tourna la tête vers Draco qui faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Draco m'a été d'une grande aide.

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Je ne te savais pas cuisinier.

- Ai pas eu le choix.

Ron se mit à rire devant le visage qu'affichait le blond.

- Ben alors Malfoy, on est esclave.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur la tête avant que Draco ne réplique.

- Lui au moins, il fait quelque chose à la maison. Ce n'est pas un empoté.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire amusé alors qu'Hermione prenait quelques pots dans ses mains pour les mettre sur le bar dans la cuisine. Harry souriait alors que Ron attrapait lui aussi un récipient et rejoignait sa femme.

- 'Mione, sois pas fâchée.

- Mais je ne suis pas fâchée Ron, je ne fais qu'exposer des faits.

Et elle le planta de nouveau devant le bar pour continuer d'aider Harry. Draco était tout de même fier de voir le rouquin se faire rabaisser par la jeune femme, même s'il devait bien l'avouer qu'il aurait préféré ne rien avoir à faire lui aussi. Il se tourna vers la table alors qu'il amenait le champagne et se souvint de quelque chose. D'un geste rapide, il interchangea les étiquettes pour que Severus se retrouve à côté de lui et non pas à côté de Ron.

- Draco, tu peux venir m'aider ?

Le blond leur montra la table et les invités s'y rendirent en s'extasiant de la présentation et des petits cartons. Draco passa le bar et prit les assiettes que lui tendait Harry. Il les porta deux par deux à table. Il mit celle avec une jolie présentation de charcuterie devant Siria qui s'émerveilla. Tonks qui était en train de l'asseoir correctement fit un petit signe de tête au blond.

- C'est gentil d'avoir prévu quelque chose rien que pour elle.

- Il faut bien la nourrir cette petite puce.

Il ébouriffa la petite crinière de la plus jeune avant de retourner chercher le reste des entrées. Lorsque Harry arriva à la table, il nota le changement de place entre Severus et Neville. Il lança un regard suspicieux à Draco qui lui en rendit un digne d'un petit ange.

- Vous avez vraiment bien travaillé. S'exclama Remus en regardant la présentation de son assiette.

- Le souci d'esthétique de Monsieur Malfoy déteindrait-il sur vous ?

Harry fit un grand sourire à Severus avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de rouge.

- Il se pourrait en effet que je commence à prendre quelques manières de monsieur, seulement, croyez-moi je fais un tri sélectif.

- Encore heureux, si tu devenais comme Malfoy, se serait effroya…

Ron se tut alors que Neville venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans le bras.

- Vous disiez monsieur Weasley ? Fit amusé Severus.

- Rien du tout.

Draco prit la bouteille des mains d'Harry pour servir tout le monde. Le brun l'en remercia et put aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa dinde avant de revenir pour manger. Le début du repas redevint animé, tout le monde discutait du dîner et parlait avec plaisir de cette fête de Noël qui commençait très bien.

**Couper la dinde. **

Alors que l'entrée se terminait, Harry partit voir l'état de la dinde alors que Draco faisait passer les assiettes vers lui afin de les empiler.

- On dirait une vraie une petite femme d'intérieur. Sourit Ron.

- Tu préférerais peut-être que la petite femme d'intérieur te laisse ton assiette et que tu manges la suite dedans ?

Le roux se rembrunit et donna son assiette au blond qui partit avec la pile de celles-ci dans la cuisine. Il déposa le tout sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir le lave-vaisselle et de tout mettre dedans. Lorsqu'il revint pour faire de la place au centre de la table, Severus se tourna vers lui.

- C'est bien moldu chez vous.

- Oui, Harry a décidé que comme nous vivions ici, nous devions faire un minimum de magie.

- Alors tout ça a été décoré et fait à la main ?

Draco se tourna vers Neville qui admirait toujours le sapin.

- Oui, tout a été fait à la main.

- C'est vraiment magnifique. J'aime beaucoup la déco.

Remus fit un sourire à sa femme qui ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche alors que sa fille faisait de même et n'avait qu'une envie se ruer sur le sapin.

- Les talents d'Harry ne sont pas en rien pour ce qui est de la déco d'intérieur.

- Je suis heureux que tu admettes que j'ai du talent.

Harry arriva près de la table avec le plat préparé avec soin où reposait la dinde. Il l'installa au centre alors que tout le monde s'extasiait de la grosseur et de la belle teinte dorée qu'elle avait.

- Mais Harry c'est énorme !

- Meu nan 'Mione, tu vas voir, on est neuf.

- Tout de même. Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou de préparer ça.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Si énormément.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que le brun ne rende les armes.

- Bon d'accord, trop longtemps au goût de Draco. Deux bonnes heures.

- Et ben, Harry. Tu as mis du cœur à l'ouvrage vieux.

- Pas comme certain. Renchérit Severus.

- Mais j'en ferais autant si on venait chez moi. Se défendit Ron.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte de me voir inviter à dîner. Finit Draco.

- Mais sans problème et je vous démontre aussitôt que…

- Que quoi Ron ?

Le rouquin rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

- Que tu es capable de te mettre les pieds sous la table pendant que je fais le service et le repas ?

- Mais non, c'est pas ça ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors tu voulais dire que tu allais mettre les pieds dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, en allumant la gazinière et en découpant viande ou poisson.

- La gaziquoi ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire devant le regard horrifié du roux. Hermione hocha la tête de dépit.

- Ron, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans notre cuisine pour faire cuire la nourriture alors s'il te plaît, évite de dire des choses que tu ne feras pas.

- Mais…

- Ron chéri.

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller se rasseoir.

- Je crois que c'est bon.

Le rouquin se tut et rougit fortement devant les autres qui s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose de la réaction de Ron. Harry donna une petite tape sur son épaule en souriant avant de prendre les couteaux et de regarder la dinde.

- Qui veut la couper ?

- Ne dit-on pas que c'est au maître de maison de la découper ? questionna Hermione.

- Moi je dis que c'est au plus vieux de la tablée de le faire.

Remus soupira avant de se lever et de prendre les couverts.

- Il me semble alors que c'est moi.

- Il me semble aussi.

Les deux plus vieux, à savoir Severus et Remus se regardèrent avant que le loup-garou ne se déplace pour être en face de la dinde.

- Alors dans ce cas, en tant qu'aîné de cette table, je tranche cette dinde, digne repas de Noël qu'elle nous apporte et remercie de bon cœur, ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous réunir pour ce repas.

Harry le remercia et s'assit alors que tout le monde regardait Remus en train de découper la bête avec un certain talent.

**Noël**

La dinde avait été savourée par tout le monde. Même la petite Siria avait mangé la petite part qu'on lui avait donnée avec appétit. Elle avait, avec un grand sourire, dit que c'était 'extrêmement bon'. Harry l'avait remerciée d'un même sourire avant de continuer son plat. Draco avait laissé sa jambe monter le long de la sienne pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec la plus jeune et le brun avait rougi.

Tout le monde était vraiment heureux du déroulement de la soirée. Mais à l'approche de minuit, Siria commençait à ne plus tenir en place et il fut alors adopté que le gâteau serait servi après l'ouverture des cadeaux. Tonks avait alors pris la main de sa fille et l'emmenait vers la chambre d'Harry et Draco.

- Pourquoi je dois quitter le salon et pas vous ?

- Parce que tu ne voudrais pas que le Père Noël ne passe pas parce qu'une petite fille bien trop curieuse est dans le coin.

- Mais et vous ?

- Nous, ce n'est pas pareil, il nous connaît à présent. Mais pas toi. Allez, ouste.

- Alors dans ce cas, il faudra le remercier.

- Tout à fait. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Oui ma puce.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des deux hommes et regarda la décoration intérieure de la pièce.

- Et ben, c'est bien joli tout ça, tu as vu ma puce.

- Oui, c'est tout vert.

- Normal, c'est la couleur que préfèrent tes deux oncles.

- Pouquoi c'est le vert ?

- Et bien tu vois – Elle l'assit sur le bord du lit – Draco, il était à Serpentard, qui est la maison des vert et argent.

- Mais Harry il n'était pas chez Gryffondor ?

- Si.

- Alors pouquoi ?

- Tu as vu la couleur de ses yeux.

- Ils sont verts.

- Et bien oui. C'était la couleur préférée de sa mère. Elle avait aussi les yeux de cette couleur. Et puis il aime beaucoup Draco qui pour lui est son petit dragon. Donc vert. Et Draco aime beaucoup les yeux d'Harry.

- Oh je vois.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer à regarder tout autour d'elle alors que sa mère fermait la porte pour être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas lui filer entre les mains.

De l'autre côté, dans la salle à manger, tout le monde s'afférait pour mettre ses paquets au pied du sapin. Il avait été convenu qu'ils mettraient tout sur le côté pour les adultes et laisseraient tout devant les paquets pour la plus jeune. Il la regarderait ensuite ouvrir ses cadeaux. Harry avait sorti son appareil photo du placard du salon, là, où il l'avait rangé avec soin pour qu'il soit à portée de main.

Regardant l'arbre de Noël scintillant entouré de tous les paquets, le brun le prit en photo avant de faire un hochement de tête. La petite horloge sonna les minuits et Tonks arriva avec sa petite fille toute sautillante. Celle-ci regarda l'arbre avec de grands yeux avant de se ruer sur le tas qu'elle reconnut pour elle.

- Super !

Tout le monde s'amusa de voir la plus jeune s'asseoir et ouvrir un à un ses paquets. Harry prit plusieurs photos alors qu'elle déballait le tout. Son premier cadeau fut un ours en peluche d'une grande douceur. Elle le sera tout fort dans ses bras alors que Tonks remerciait Hermione pour son achat. Il faisait pratiquement la taille de la petite fille, mais elle adorait ça.

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et lui prit la main. Il avait hâte de voir ce que son amant avait offert à la plus petite. Celle-ci d'ailleurs voyant qu'elle était toute seule à partager cette joie, se tourna vers le reste de ceux qui constituait sa famille.

- Pouquoi pesonne il ouvre ?

- Parce qu'on attend que tu aies fini ma chérie.

Remus vint s'agenouiller près d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front et regarder avec elle ses paquets. Un carnet d'herboriste avec de magnifiques dessins fut offert par Neville et Severus, une bicyclette par Remus et Tonks, le mobile qui faisait de la lumière par Harry et enfin le dernier paquet.

Draco recula de quelques pas de son petit ami alors que Severus observait le manège. La petite fille arracha le papier et ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'un énorme sourire venait se peindre sur son visage. Elle se tourna avec la boîte entre ses mains.

- Regade maman, il a enfin pensé à ce que je voulais depuis des mois.

Tonks pâlit alors que Remus lisait le contenu de la boîte. Harry se tourna vers Draco qui prenait un air tout à fait angelot.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Tu m'as dit de trouver quelque chose pour son anniversaire et son Noël. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de cadeau.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser tout seul dans le magasin.

Severus s'amusa de la querelle discrète des deux amants avant de regarder la petite s'amuser à regarder tous les dessins de potions qui se trouvait sur la boîte.

- Cette petite me plaît. Fit-il pour faire cesser les divergences internes.

Remus releva la tête en souriant.

- Cela m'aurait presque étonné que tu ne le dises pas.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à rire de nouveau. Tonks prit sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci baillait et se frottait les yeux. L'euphorie de Noël touchait à sa fin pour elle.

- Je peux la coucher dans la chambre d'ami ?

- Bien sûr.

Harry lui sourit et la vit partir pour la petite chambre. Elle fit planer les cadeaux à sa suite et lui mit l'ours en peluche dans les bras alors qu'elle se roulait en boule dans les draps. Jetant un sort de silence sur la pièce, elle revint pour découvrir Harry et Draco en train de se chamailler.

- Alors toi, je te jure, tes potions commencent à me taper sur le système !

- Allons Harry, ce n'est qu'une boîte pour enfant.

- Peut-être, mais c'est dangereux !

- Mais non. Elle n'arrivera même pas à faire exploser une fiole.

- Tout de même, c'est dangereux. Elle n'a que cinq ans !

Hermione voulut s'interposer entre les deux garçons mais ce fut Remus qui le fit.

- Allons, cessez de vous battre pour ça. Siria en rêvait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans la vitrine au moment d'Halloween. Ça lui a fait plaisir, je la surveillerai quand elle fera des potions.

Harry regarda Remus, celui-ci lui fit un sourire bienveillant et le brun se calma alors. Draco sentit l'ouragan se tasser et remercia intérieurement l'homme pour avoir fait preuve de diplomatie.

Le brun se dirigea alors vers sa pile de cadeau et commença à déballer lentement tout ce qui se trouvait avec son nom marqué dessus. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les invités firent de même. Draco et Severus restèrent dans leur coin, les festivités de Noël pour eux s'arrêtaient là.

- Vous n'allez pas ouvrir vos paquets ?

- Mes paquets sont ceux d'Harry alors autant qu'il les ouvre lui-même.

Severus reporta son regard sur les autres qui s'émerveillaient devant ce qu'untel ou untel avait offert. Alors que Draco servait un verre de rouge au maître des potions, Harry se leva et vint déposer un paquet assez lourd sur les jambes du blond.

- Tu pourrais au moins ouvrir quelque chose.

- Je trouvais que tu le faisais très bien.

- Draco. Gronda Harry.

Le blond acquiesça et défit le papier pour découvrir une boîte en carton avec une drôle d'image dessus. Il plissa les yeux avant de relever la tête.

- Tu n'as pas acheté ça.

- Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ça joli ?

Draco regarda le petit air innocent d'Harry.

- C'est pour les enfants.

- Mais tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi, c'est très bien pour les adultes aussi. Il paraît que ça émerveille les conquêtes.

- Harry, cela serait-il une proposition pour me tromper ?

- Absolument pas.

Severus, spectateur, regardait avec quel talent admirable, Harry Potter était en train de se jouer de Draco Malfoy. Ils formaient vraiment un couple hors du commun ces deux-là, mais ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble, ça c'était sûr.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir acheté ça ?

- Parce que je trouvais ça joli.

- Mais encore…

I- l n'y a rien d'autre, en fait si – Harry retira la boîte des genoux du blond avant de s'installer à sa place – je comptais suivre les conseils de cette charmante vendeuse – il sourit en entendant le grognement du blond – en fait je mettais dit que si ça plaisait aux conquêtes, ça amadouerait peut-être un certain dragon.

Draco fronça le nez en faisant style de bouder. Harry déposa un baiser sur son nez avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- Pour le moment si une personne doit ne pas être heureuse, c'est moi. Alors fais un tout petit effort si tu comptes que la fin de la soirée se passe bien.

Le blond accusa la menace et fit un petit sourire au brun avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Un seul effort pour cette fin de soirée et je te jure qu'après, je ferai exploser la maison à coup de potions.

- Je ne te le conseille pas.

Harry se leva en souriant de toutes ses dents avant d'aller chercher ses autres paquets. Il remercia chaleureusement les personnes présentes avant de changer le disque de musique. Neville rejoignit Severus et lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche avant de retourner à sa place en face de lui. Le blond avait bien remarqué ce geste et sourit intérieurement, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait avoir par un foutu Gryffondor.

**Bavardage d'après. **

Alors que tout le monde avait repris place autour de la table, Harry apporta le dessert d'Hermione. C'était une bûche de Noël glacée au chocolat avec un cœur en meringue. Il y avait dessus quelques décorations agréables.

- Je pourrais les garder pour Siria ?

- Bien sûr. De toute manière, on va lui mettre une part de côté à la petite miss.

Tonks remercia Harry en le voyant couper adroitement le dessert et mettre une part dans une assiette, avec les petites déco dessus et la déposer dans le frigidaire. Il revint pour servir ses invités. Lorsque tout le monde eut goûté au dessert, les discussions reprirent.

- C'est très bon Hermione.

- Merci.

- C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

- Non je ne suis pas aussi bonne cuisinière que Harry. Mais j'ai une très bonne pâtisserie moldue près de chez nous.

- Il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse, j'irais sûrement faire un saut.

Hermione et Tonks se sourirent avant que la discussion ne reprenne sur autre chose.

Une heure plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Harry, elles discutaient de grossesse et d'enfants. Remus et Neville parlaient plantes alors que Ron et Harry avaient porté leur intérêt sur le Quiddicth. De l'autre côté de la table, Draco et Severus débutaient une conversation quelque peu discrète.

- Alors comme ça, Neville t'a invité à venir ?

Severus posa son regard sombre sur Draco mais celui-ci faisait style de regarder ses ongles.

- Oui.

- Et je suppose que c'est de bonne grâce que tu es venu.

- Parfaitement.

- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ces salades ?

- J'espérais que Harry aurait un peu endormi ton esprit.

Draco sourit avant de se pencher vers Severus puis de jeter un coup d'œil à Neville.

- Mais bien sûr. Alors dis-moi plutôt, est-ce que tu vas rejoindre le clan des traîtres ?

- Je pense. Je ne sais pas trop mais je suis sur la pente raide.

- Et il est dur de remonter. Je comprends.

Severus but une gorgée de son verre alors qu'une main se posait sur l'épaule du blond.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Draco releva son visage pour voir son amant juste au-dessus de lui.

- Oh de rien de bien intéressant. Et toi, vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur quelle équipe était la meilleure ?

- Non.

Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Dis Harry, est-ce toi qui a fait ces photos-ci ?

Le brun tourna le regard vers Hermione et Tonks qui étaient à présent devant les cadres en noir et blanc.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- C'est magnifique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'exposes pas encore.

- Parce qu'il est trop timide pour afficher son travail.

Draco se prit une tape sur le bras avant que le brun se lève pour aller voir les filles.

- Disons simplement que j'aimerais éviter une surpopulation de personnes intéressées uniquement parce que je suis le Survivant.

- Oh Harry, cette réputation va se tamiser.

- Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle persiste.

Hermione fit un mouvement de tête désolée et reposa son regard sur le cadre. Severus regarda Draco qui souriait étrangement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il préparait quelque chose.

**Dire au revoir. **

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque tout le monde commença à partir. Ce fut Tonks qui sonna le clairon en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Elle s'était ensuite levée pour aller chercher sa fille qui dormait comme une bienheureuse dans le lit.

- Je pense que nous allons tous partir en même temps ce sera plus simple.

Harry regarda Hermione rapatrier elle aussi ses affaires avant de jeter un sort de rétrécissement.

- Merci beaucoup vous deux pour ce merveilleux dîner.

Neville donna une accolade au brun avant de serrer la main de Draco qui s'était levé pour aider au départ. Lorsque enfin tout le monde fut totalement prêt devant la porte, ce fut l'heure des aux revoirs.

- Neville a raison, merci pour cette soirée, c'était très bien.

- Merci à vous d'être venus.

Il y eut des embrassades, des mains serrées, des mercis, et puis quelques petites piques.

- Ah au fait, monsieur Weasley.

Ron se tourna pour regarder Severus.

- Oui ?

- J'attendrai avec plaisir votre invitation à dîner.

- Quelle invitation ?

- Celle où vous vous proposiez de faire un aussi bon festin que ce soir.

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'Hermione se disait que c'était bien fait pour lui.

- Une parole de sorcier ne se trahit pas. Ajouta malicieusement Draco.

- Draco. Gronda gentiment Harry.

- Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Siria.

- Dors bien petit ange.

Draco vint à son tour dire au revoir à l'enfant avant de glisser quelque chose dans la poche de la petite.

- En tout cas, c'était une très bonne soirée et j'espère qu'on en refera d'autre la prochaine fois. S'enquit Remus.

- Oui je l'espère aussi.

- Vous voulez notre mort. Trop de Gryffondor dans une seule pièce.

Severus soupira ses mots alors que Draco posait sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, Blaise et Pansy seront de la partie.

- Nous ne remontrons que de peu le niveau.

- Que voulez-vous, les Gryffondors sont en force. Dit Harry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Et sur ses mots, tout le monde partit avec ses affaires. Lorsque Harry ferma la porte sur la dernière personne, il se retourna et sentit une douce mélancolie le prendre au cœur. C'était si vide.

**Fin.**

Draco vit nettement le visage de son amour devenir pâle. Cette soirée avait été en tout point réussie mais il fallait bien une fin à tout ça. Il prit la main de son amant et le mena jusqu'à une chaise où il le fit s'asseoir.

- Allez, il est tard. Il faut ranger.

- On pourrait ranger que demain matin.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Un peu.

Harry bailla et Draco s'amusa de le voir dans cet état de fatigue. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le mener à la chambre.

- T'es pas léger.

- Normal, t'as vu ce que nous avons mangé ce soir.

- Je blaguais.

Il l'embrassa avant de le coucher. Il le dévêtit avec lenteur avant de ne le laisser habiller qu'avec son boxer. Il sourit et retira lui aussi ses vêtements avant de s'installer sur son ventre pour un échange tendre. Harry laissa ses doigts glisser le long de son dos alors que lui, déposait une myriade de petits baisers de sa mâchoire à son cou. Il bascula ensuite sur le côté, faisant passer le brun au-dessus de lui. Ils se sourirent avant qu'Harry ne laisse son visage s'installer dans le creux de l'épaule du blond.

- C'était tout de même une bonne soirée.

- Merveilleuse. Tu as été un vrai chef.

- Merci.

Et sur ses mots ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Au matin, Harry se réveilla avec une impression de chaleur mais de solitude. En effet, il était seul dans le lit, mais en même temps, on avait fait en sorte que la couette soit parfaitement installée sur lui. Il se releva et se frotta les yeux avant que sa main ne cherche à tâtons ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les trouva enfin, il quitta la douce chaleur et enfila le premier pyjama qui lui passa sous la main. Il sortit de la chambre à la recherche de Draco. C'était rare qu'il soit levé si tôt le matin, surtout un jour de Noël. Lui qui voulait faire la grasse matinée.

Il entra dans le salon et ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Se croyant encore dans un rêve, il haussa un sourcil en voyant la totalité de la pièce impeccablement rangée. Les papiers cadeaux ne jonchaient plus le sol, la table avait repris une allure correcte et il pouvait même noter, que leurs deux petits cartons étaient posés correctement et qu'un début de petit déjeuner était installé.

Il chercha alors l'auteur de tout ça des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. S'approchant de la table, il remarqua alors qu'aux pieds du sapin, il y avait un petit paquet. Il détourna le regard pour aller en cuisine voir si tout était bien fait. Il trouva la nourriture sous cellophane dans le frigidaire.

Sur le coup, Draco avait fait des miracles. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la porte et il regarda Draco entrer couvert de neige. Le blond retira manteau et écharpe et sourit en voyant son petit ami debout.

- Je pensais que tu dormirais un peu plus longtemps que ça.

- Et moi je pensais que tu resterais avec moi au fond du lit.

Draco enleva ses gants avant de venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Je me suis juste dit que ça te ferait plaisir de passer un Noël sans pagaille au réveil.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Harry retira son visage.

- Tu es tout froid !

- Normal, dehors vois-tu, il neige.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et vu qu'en effet, il neigeait à gros flocons.

- Tu me ferais du café ?

- Je me doutais que ça tu n'avais pas pu le faire.

- J'ai fait le reste.

- J'ai vu.

Le brun lui tira la langue avant de préparer une bonne tasse de café chaude au blond. Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Lorsque tout fut englouti, Draco se leva et prit la main d'Harry pour le mener au sapin.

- Je ne t'ai pas offert mon cadeau hier. Je voulais que nous soyons juste tous les deux.

- C'est étrange, moi aussi.

Harry sourit et prit le petit paquet par terre et le déballa. Il trouva une petite boîte en bois et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une enveloppe et des clés. Il haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il découvrit des photos et regarda Draco avec de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est une petite salle au cœur de Londres. C'est petit, et tout est voûté comme tu peux le voir. C'est une vielle cave. Il y a deux salles. Une grande et une plus petite.

- Mais…

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si mais…

Tu ne veux pas exposer je sais. Mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement exposer dans une petite salle où tu n'inviterais que les gens que tu veux. Et puis l'ouvrir du côté moldu ne veut pas forcément dire te faire connaître du côté sorcier.

Draco sourit et Harry déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- De toute manière, pour le moment, ça peut te servir uniquement comme salle pour entreposer.

- Merci.

Le blond eut le droit à un second baiser avant qu'Harry ne fasse un mouvement de poignet pour faire apparaître une petite boîte en cuir cette fois-ci. Draco prit son cadeau et l'ouvrit. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que dans le petit coffret, une petite chaîne d'argent était installée.

- C'est de l'argent elfique.

- Tu es un ange.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Harry lui passa le collier autour du cou.

- Qu'allons-nous faire à présent de cette belle et longue journée ? demanda Harry.

Draco plongea son nez dans son cou.

- Si tu t'habillais déjà chaudement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

Enigmatiquement, le blond rangea le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry allait se changer. Il revint couvert de la tête aux pieds, prêt à affronter le froid. Draco lui prit la main et tous les deux, une fois vêtus correctement de leur manteau, gants, écharpe et bonnet, ils quittèrent l'appartement, laissant tout de même une fenêtre ouverte avec un sort pour laisser entrer les hiboux de Noël.

Une fois dehors, Harry sourit en voyant le blond mettre le bonnet à oreilles d'ourson. Toujours main dans la main, il mena Harry jusqu'au square. La neige tombait toujours à gros flocons et en ce matin, personne ne se trouvait dehors sauf quelques passants. C'est donc avec pour eux seuls un endroit immaculé, que Draco alors qu'Harry avançait le long du chemin, prépara une boule de neige assez conséquente, et l'envoyait sur la tête du brun.

Celui-ci se retourna et plissa les yeux avant de prendre à son tour sa revanche.

Leur première journée de Noël serait mémorable pour eux. Entre boules de neige et sorciers de neige, ils avaient le temps pour s'amuser, du temps rien que pour eux.

**FIN**

**Yami** : Et oui, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Elle aura eu du mal à sortir.

**Aku** : Tu peux le dire. Cadeau de Noël, super en retard.

**Draco** : C'est moins pire que je l'aurai pensé.

**Harry** : Tout de suite, on parle d'une soirée avec des Griffondors et voila ce que ça donne chez monsieur.

**Draco** : Tu m'excuseras, mais j'avais le droit de rester septique.

**Yami** : 'Fin bon. C'est donc la fin.

**Aku** : Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**Blabla des auteurs :**

Nous avons un projet de suite pour cette histoire, mais pas pour tout de suite. Nous pensons faire réapparaître ce couple ci pour différentes fêtes. Tel que le premier de l'an chez les Weasley, la Saint Valentin sûrement et d'autres petites fêtes comme celles-ci, mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment sûr.

Nous aimerions avoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas à le donner ou à passer sur notre blog pour voir l'évolution de nos ffics et tout le bataclan.

En attendant, miffi à ceux qui nous ont laissé une review et d'avoir patienté jusque là. Nous répondrons aux reviews de ce dernier chapitre.

KISU

02/08/06


End file.
